Naruto : The Kunoichi Gamer
by AikoNae
Summary: Got hit by a car. Greeted a Being and won a reborn contest. Reborn as a random civilian. My life has officially become a 'GAME.' Oh did I forget to mention my mother is a prostitute? Inspired by 'Dreaming of Sunshine' by Silver Queen, 'The Gamer' by Sung Sang-Young, The game Fable & The Naruto series. (OC-SI)(Warning: Yaoi/Hentai/Smut/Harem) (Profanity is high) Cover art by aikonae
1. Prologue-Death

_((Ok Guys this is my first time writing Fanfic so any review is greatly appreciated and taken into consideration. I have my [WARNING] on the summary so if you don't like the them or the direction I'm taking this then don't read it. It's a very simple concept I'm surprise it hasn't be thought of before. Anyways this type of story is something I've been searching high and low for but have never could find one like this, so I decided to write my own version and give things a slight twist and see where it goes. I might even have people give me some pointers when I run out of ideas._

 _Inspired by: 'Dreaming of Sunshine' by Silver Queen, 'The Gamer' by Sung Sang-Young, The game Fable & The Naruto series. The SI-OC is mine, but the world Naruto is not._

 _In case you didn't see the warning in the summary here you go_

 ** _(OC-SI)(Warning: Yaoi/Hentai/Smut/Harem) (Gender-Bending for OFC)_** _))_

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts_ '

* * *

 **Prologue – Previous Life/Death**

"Wow, it's raining cats and dogs out there," said a grimacing co-worker.

It was pouring outside when I turned to look out the window. I heaved a weary sigh just thinking about the attempt to go home early to avoid the weather has been brutally crushed. The plan to binge watching anime in a blanket fort while gorging myself on junk, likely to kill me early, were completely ruined. Thankfully, the internet isn't acting up, so I can re-watch some episodes from the "Naruto" series to escape my current situation.

I hummed absently in reply partially distracted trying to plug in my head phones. Inwardly cheering when I plug the cord in I glance at Hita, our Japanese foreign transfer.

I huffed flicking my brown side swept bangs out of my eyes and spoke with an air of mock indifference.

"Well you can bitch and moan about the weather all you want, or you can finish your work and get your ass over here to watch some "Naruto" with me," I reply.

Now properly motivated he finishes his work in a timely fashion and practically swaggers over to me to sit down completely missing the seat.

 _'Damn Asians and their ability to work fast and efficiently why can't we Americans have such skills?'_ I wonder to myself

I deadpanned at his failed attempt to look cool. He pouts and dusts himself off while crawling onto the chair. Hita crosses his arms and with a mock action of snootily sticks nose up in the air pushing his glasses up and crows his failed superiority.

"Mi-chan, had not been for me five years ago and my glorious addiction to anime you would not have been able to blossom into a beautiful otaku you are today!" He flails his arms and radiates smugness. "You'd forever be an ungrateful zombie bitch living only for unfulfilling degrading work."

I snapped my pen in half. ' _No that would not do,_ ' I said thinking to myself. _'I have this unexplainable urge to shove him off his high horse and stab his bubble repeatedly and wow where did this sudden rage come from?_ '

I lean back on my comfortable office chair _((A/N because desk jobs suck ass))_ and look sharply at Hita with a lifted bow.

Then I smile sweetly at him. Hita starts comically sweating, eyes flicking to every exit within sight, cowering because he _knew_ that he unintentionally crossed a line...again. He ends up in a dogeza and shouts "I'M SORRY!"

If this was an anime I'm positive I'd have a sweat drop because he's too well practice in apologizing. I sigh and wave my hand because it's not worth it being worked up over something true despite it being a little mean…

But I'm a petty person so in revenge I reply with," Yes well no one wanted to get close the pathetic little virgin living only for unresolved sexual fantasies."

We both glare at each other until his shoulder drops and says," Touché."

Now that silly confrontation is over with the sound of rain frantically hitting the glass windows creating an oddly eerie effect with the lightening flashing. We quickly gather leftover snacks from the office fridge that was left behind in our monthly employee celebration. It to keep everyone motivated and well who doesn't like free food? We relocate with my laptop and head to an empty conference room. Flicking lights off, getting comfortable and hitting play.

We watch episodes and bitch about some characters like Sakura ( _(A/N not a fan of her really tbh))_ until the rain lets up allowing us to pack up to call it a night.

I stretch and say goodbye to Hita telling to drive safely. He offers to drive me home I decline since he lives in the opposite direction further than if I were to just take a bus. I strolled down the sidewalk aimlessly enjoying the cool air and the night sky. Anime might be my life now but before when I had no goal worth chasing after I would look at the sky and just feel content because I realize that things are okay, and it could be worse.

Just as I had that thought a car ran a red light and guess who just stepped out to cross and got hit. _'Man, and I was just at the chunin exams too…I wish I could go and beat the shit out of Sakura for being ridiculous joke of a ninja'_

I numbly looked down and saw my legs and arms in a bloodied mess _. 'Are they supposed to bend that way,_ ' I wondered morbidly fascinated as I recalled the moment when the drunk teenage driver attempted to swerve off to the side only to flip the car over. I can hear myself wheezing and fuck does it hurt with every breath.

The lack of oxygen makes me sleepy and my head is pounding. I begin closing my eyes ignoring the chaos and slip deeper into what I know will be an eternal slumber.

* * *

 _'Huh? What the-!?'_ That was my first thought I came to and stared…ah well I hope I did since I can't feel my eyes moving or anything else now that I notice. It's more like a state of just being. _'Wow its dark'_ was a fleeting wonder as I attempted to understand what is happening.

"Hmm. I died. I think?" Voicing my thoughts aloud makes things less creepy. I noticed a ball of light just lingering in front of me _….'I wonder if it's strange that I want to touch the suspicious floating light?_ ' I circled around and bit and stopped thinking _'YOLO.'_

I moved towards it I was engulfed in a blinding light. I brought my nonexistent arms to shield my eyes and failed that attempt because hello no body. A soft **'ping'** was heard, and I looked for the source only to come across a floating blue box that said:

 **[GAME OVER]**

 **Would you like to start a new game?**

 **[Y/N]**

Wondering if I had gone crazy as I had in my daze hit the "Y' icon and belatedly register someone…no…. _something_ was speaking to me. Once I gained my bearings I froze because I wasn't alone anymore.

The being sighed as it noticed my not so hidden panic. It spoke in an otherworldly voice that made it hard to tell if it were a male or female. Giving that thought up as a lost cause you listen for a better understanding and hope to whatever god is listening this isn't a "SAW" movie waiting to happen.

It cleared its throat catching my attention. The being gives off an air of impatience but not towards you realized but towards the unfortunate situation.

"So," it said sarcastically chirpy, "through a random drawing you have been chosen to be reborn in these worlds…based on the points you accumulated the Menu allows you to mess with the settings and buy perks and such you've earn from your life experiences. Oh, and two free bonuses for making it past fifty thousand points. Just ask aloud for any help."

 **[STATUS]**

 **Name:** Micah Edwards

 **Age:** 38 | **Gender:** Female

 **Life Points:** 50,000

 **[OPTIONS]**

 **Life Difficulty:** Legendary

 **Video:** 144 | **Audio:** Low

 **Tutorial:** off | **Mini Map:** off

 **[WORLDS]**

Attack on Titans | Bleach

Naruto | Sword Art Online

Avatar: The Last Airbender | Yuri on Ice

Harry Potter | Sherlock Holmes

Blood +

 **[CHARACTER DESIGN]**

 **Hair:** Dull Frizzy Brown | **Eyes:** Murky Brown

 **Body type:** Chubby | **Breast:** D-Cup

 **Height:** 5'6 | **Weight:** 218lbs

 **Occupation:** Concept Artist

"FUCK!" I shouted to sum up my situation _. 'No wonder everything sucked balls no matter how hard I tried._ ' I felt tears of frustration build and I thought about every horribly failed relationship since childhood, past lovers, horrible living conditions despite being a penny pincher, the emotional and physical abuse growing up in an orphanage.

I sigh and noticed how bad my stats were and change them to a 'normal' setting. Difficulty is going to medium, Video is going to 1072, and audio is going to medium. Tutorial and the Mini Map is switching to 'on' because life is already hard enough without help.

You look things over and cringe at how your appearance is harshly judged but shrugged because it wasn't something you really focused on anymore trying to survive.

' _Woah'_ everything became vibrant and more defined at least the floating box did. The Life Points catch my eyes. _'I wonder how I accumulated so many points if my life was so harsh.'_ When you look through each achievement you understand and take a moment to let the memories slid off you because that doesn't matter anymore, and you are going to have a new life. And nothing will stop you from living that life to its fullest.

 **[Achievement]**

 **Independence [1000] (100 per year at orphanage) – Total 10**

• Years of being alone since the orphanage days resulted in fiercely avoiding relying on others but to be counted on instead

 **Unrequited Love [500] (100 per year) – Total 5**

• Spending more than 5 years being an avid fan towards another whether real/fictional and female/male

 **Accidental Pregnancy [1000] (500 per child) – Total 2**

• Whoops! An unintended life changing event but still welcomed to brighten your dull and dreary life

 **Unconditional Love [2000] (1000 per child) – Total 2**

• Giving your unborn child your entire love even past the miscarriage and despite circumstances you beat the emotional stress

 **Sarcasm at its finest [500] (500 per lives lived) – Total 1**

• A silver tongue to defend loved ones and attack those that aim to put you down

 **Cynical Realist [2500] (500 per major blow) – Total 5**

• Life has given you heavy blows countless times resulting in a more logical outlook to weigh options

 **Artist [2500] (250 per paintings commissioned) – Total 10**

• Spending more than 10+ years developing this skill to make it a living from it

 **Musician [2500] (500 per song written) – Total 5**

• Spending more than 10+ years developing this skill to fight against depression by making it an outlet for emotions

 **Chef [2500] (50 per people fed) – Total 48 Adults 2 Children**

• Years of making tasty snacks led to a cat's tongue sensitivity and allowed to woo men through their stomachs

 **Video Champion [2500] (500 per tournaments placing in the top 10) – Total 5**

• Constant gaming for a hobby led to a high level of 'Hand-Eye' Coordination

 **Loyal Friend [10000] (1000 per friend) – Total 10**

• Having a tight knit group of friends and staying honest as well as not abusing their trust

 **Animal Lover [500] (100 per animal) – Total 5**

• Saved 1+ animals from being harmed and placed in safe environments

 **OCD Ailment [2500] (250 per apartment cleaned) – Total 10**

• Refusing to backdown to dust-bunnies by having a schedule as a method of relaxation

 **AAA Road to Recovery [2500] (500 per year successful) – Total 5**

• Depression hit hard, but you hit harder and overcame that challenge like a badass

 **Poker Face [500] – (250 per poker tournament won) – Total 2**

• At a young age you realized that crying won't do any good except to be used against you time and time again

 **Survivor [10000] – (10000 per lives lived) – Total 1**

• Having the bare minimum and getting by on bi-weekly checks to last until the next one as well as playing an expert manipulator

 **Chameleon [250] (50 per major avoidance) – Total 5**

• Going unnoticed and being forgettable to avoid having to interact with people that harbor ill intentions

 **Golden Hands [500] (1 per person handled) – Total 500**

• Exceptional lover, great martial artist, delicate attention to detail, and well-practiced in giving people the 'bird'

 **Hard Worker [250] (5 per projects lead) – Total 50**

• Constantly putting your all into every project give to or created by you has given you an advantage in the next life

 **Seductress [5500] (500 per human bedded in health state of mind) – Total 6 males; 5 females**

• Enticing and tempting men into a relationship an into you bed not by looks but my simply being your loving self

 _'Hm, well isn't that interesting,_ ' as you take a moment to see your life laid out in such an organized manner but backtracking immediately going to the 'Accidental Pregnancy Achievement.' With a quivering voice I whispered, "I was going to have twins?"

My vision blurred with repressed emotions of never getting the chance to lay eyes on the tiny beings you helped create but a small guilty part was relieved that they could never experience the harsh reality. I give a watery shuddering sigh which seems impossible now that I think about with, myself as a floaty thing.

"Hah," I sigh once more to release the pent-up emotion building up from the memories and unorthodox circumstance I found myself in.

Now that I think about it I'm currently in a similar situation as those fanfictions Hita had gotten me addicted to and I wonder how things will play out. I go back to check out the worlds I could be reborn in and reread the list.

 **[WORLDS]**

Attack on Titans | Bleach

Naruto | Sword Art Online

Avatar: The Last Airbender | Blood +

Harry Potter | Sherlock Holmes

I start humming and think back to the shows, books, and movies trying to grasp a better understanding as well as reviewing the pros and cons. _'Let's see…AoT. Fuck no! I mean there's Levi but, fuck, I don't want to be chased by a giant flesh-eating baby,_ ' I grimace just thinking about it, _'Wait!? Will I even be born as a human?'_

I panic and yelling for the being, "Hey! So, do you decide what I will be reborn as?"

The being drawls with his unisex voice, "No. The reincarnation process is not in my jurisdiction but through random selection once you finish this part you will continue the second stage and press a button to determine the species from the world you have selected. Thus, leading to a species customization."

I nod in my understanding and go back to the worlds literally at my fingertips. ' _Does this mean I can fuck things up?_ ' was a fleeting though that I voiced because it seems important.

"It does not matter as they are your actions but be wary that your actions may or may not alter the flow of events and things may even not happen," it states seriously.

I nod accepting the explanation. I turn my attention back to the list. _'hmm, "Bleach" seems ok-ish with Rukia and the boobs almost make me want to go there but I just cringe at the thought and recall all the times I winced in sympathy for the females_.'

I whistled when I saw "Naruto" and the entire idea of being a ninja sounded awesome. _'Sure, I'd be a child soldier, but I mean I can take my frustrations out on others while being crazy and not to mention the hot rookie nine minus Sakura_.'

' _OMG SAO? That was a badass series, but I don't really like the idea of my body rotting on the outside while my mind is fighting for freedom and being mildly stimulated,_ ' I cringed just thinking how long it would take for physical rehabilitation. It would probably be short lived experience too since it doesn't take that long to finish. _'I mean I would choice that if my next life wasn't about to be a giant game.'_

I continue onwards. _'YoI…I mean all the gay moments would have brought me over, but I don't like the idea of fame and the tights I may have to wear.'_ I really don't like that idea for myself but others it would be ok since I like admiring from afar.

 _'AtLA…elemental bending is cool as fuck man. But I don't know since I have a feeling that I would be the avatar based on my luck I would be in the middle of conflict.'_ I sigh but continue.

 _'"Blood +." That's the vampire series isn't it. The one that isn't about sparkly shit like "Twilight" or the awkward sibling incest romance form "Vampire Knight_." I mean the plot would be ok if it wasn't entire focused on romance,' I frown in thought. ' _I might be biased though since my love life sucked ass.'_

 _'HP and SH…. those are tough ones. One is magical with a mad wizard hell bent on world domination and the other is crime infested with mad terrorists. I'd like to be magical but fuck I think it would be the worst one with Dumblefuck manipulating Harry's life to be a martyr like dude just tell him the truth. SH is more of a suicidal genius that doesn't know his limits and too arrogant for my tastes, but he is aesthetically pleasing._ ' I ranted.

I started humming again trying to organize my thoughts age since I went on a tangent. _'Well I'm more into "Naruto" right now and really it has most of the things I actually like. One being magical cause that's what makes unnatural to happen, two being that there's nice looking breasts, three it has action, four there are gay moments now that I think about it, five bending the elements to my whims is a plus and finally there's adventure._ ' I nodded my decision and select "Naruto."

The box begins to accelerate around me making me slightly dizzy and I notice that It's no longer pitch black but more of surrounding trees and bright blue skies stretching for miles in every direction.

 **'Ping!'**

I looked to the box that popped that said:

 **[WELCOME TO THE SHINOBI WORLD OF NARUTO]**

 **Would you like to continue?**

 **[Y/N]**

Of course, I select 'Y' and it continues the next step where a button that is labeled 'Species.' I had momentarily forgotten this step in my excitement and the button selected itself for the random generator… the waiting is a bit heart pounding because I could literally be anything in the "Naruto" world. It begins to slow down and If I had my body I knew my heart would be trying to free itself for its confinement.

It reveals: "Puny Human." Which makes sense when you compare it to something like a fucking huge ass chakra monster and it could be worse like a fish or tadpole.

Another ' **Ping!** '

 **[CHOOSE A STORYLINE YOU WISH TO LIVE]**

Naruto's Original Storyline

One of Rookie 9's Storyline

Naruto: _'s Twin Sibling

Naruto: _'s Older/Younger Sibling

Naruto: Be a main/branch member to _

Naruto: A random civilian character

I stared and contemplated the options hovering in front of me. _'If was honest I really don't want to be a clan member with the rules and regulations. Being part of a family seems really tempting but I'm too independent and past the phase of wanting to be smothered in comfort. I could barely take care of myself but that might be because of the difficulty setting as 'Legendary.' So that might mean that my skills are actually quite high if I could get an achievement for them.'_

Slightly feeling better for myself even though I'm technically dead I'm glad I can take this time to do what I want without too many consequences holding me back.

 _'Hm…Would I take over someone's life that basically make the character themselves basically kill them off? No.'_ I decide that I won't do that mainly because I actually like the male cast and kind of Hinata.

 _'The creepy stalking Hinata does is weird and fangirl quality from Ino and Sakura are very disturbing and makes me pity Sasuke. Ino's a liability with no actual skill and her clan's Kekkei Genkai just sucks for battle but for T &I it's a great ability. Sakura is just an idiot that can't do anything for herself, blaming others, and abusing Naruto is just a no-no for me.'_ I continue with my mental rant.

 _'Hinata would be a potentially good kunoichi but along with the other girls she was boy-crazy and slack on her training because she didn't want to fight. Like dude I get it an all but that is a shinobi village and you are an heiress so get your shit together but no she just watches other belittle her and cries about it._ ' I sigh realizing that I don't want to be anywhere near the original cast.

I freeze in realization that I was considering to be part of the fucking chaos and conflict. _'Fuck that shit. I'm not going near anyone without a 39' ½" pole.'_ I was freaking out since I almost was going to be in that fucking mess. I gather myself together and realized that there is only one option to pick.

 _'I guess there's only one that would really have to choose because I can't be a ball of sunshine who spewing vomits of motivational slogans at the enemy,_ ' I thought to myself.

With a firm conviction I choose to be a random civilian.

 **'Ping!'**

 **[CHOOSE A BACKSTORY FOR YOURSELF]**

farmer, merchant, bakery, tailor, blacksmith, etc.

RANDOMIZE

I once again considered my options and just decided, _'Why the hell not I'm going to be a shinobi no matter where I end up an if I'm a male then that's even better.'_ I select Randomize and I hear a shuffling sound and wait. As I wait the being interrupted my musing of figuring out who I would live this life.

"Ahem. Well now that we have finally arrived at this stage I can continue with my explanation," it drawls sounding a bit bored and slightly tired.

I give a slight hum of agreement, so it continues, "You won't remember what world you are reborn in neither will you recall word for word what you agreed to or spoke to me about, but you will retain the knowledge that you have been reborn after being born. You will remember your decisions here as your own actions but meeting me shall be erase completely from your mind."

After that explanation I recalled my two free bonuses and asked aloud about them. "It's exactly how it sounds and depending on what you want it will affect you in your new life so think about it wisely," it said.

Now realizing that this is another life changing event I thought hard about what I'd like in my new life. With a spark of inspiration from remembering the fanfics and how they handled being reborn I replied with my choices, "I would like to remember my past life but without my emotional attachment since I don't want it to begin to influence my new life with my past ideals of no murder and such. I would also like to use my second bonus to be brought back to life when I die with no suspicion cast upon me."

I thought about it and nodded because I know I'd likely die in a battle, but I'd like to be alive to at least say goodbye to my loved ones since I couldn't do so for my friends before.

"Very well. I am very fond of you mainly you did not hassle me for unattainable power nor did you belittle me and act as if I were you servant. I will grant you these and maybe when it is you time again we can speak on more friendly grounds."

I felt slightly sad about this encounter coming so quickly to an end since it sort of gave me this opportunity to start anew despite the random drawing and so I replied with a formal gratitude," Thank you very much for your guidance into my new life."

The being gave a huff of amusement and continued on," Now that that is over with when you awake in your new life it will be when you are being born so that you may select a name and distribute your new life points however you wish."

I chuckled and thought that this is off to a great start and I don't think anything could possibly go wrong as my vision began to darken. I spoke too soon as another thought past my mind, _'Fuck will I even be born in Konoha?'_

* * *

 _((Ok so I hope you enjoyed that. If you see any mistakes that make your inner "Grammar Nazi" come alive just tell me I won't take offense._

 _I have my story chapters outline to at least the Chunin Exams but everything until then is how my SI-OC tries to survive her current situation at home and while attending the academy in the future._

 _Oh in case people wonder since Micah's current gaming ability and the bonus she has asked for, her personality becomes something more mellowed out as she is in a way "numb" from any negative feelings from her past life. But she does keep some habits like her cussing but that was a way for her to express her anger and I'm probably going to wean her off that because a story can be good even without the word vomit._

 _I'm always looking for more inspiration and encouragement because I'm making this up as I write LOL. My life is completely unpredictable, so my update will be sort of random. Thanks for reading!))_


	2. Reborn - AGE:INFANT

_((I have my [WARNING] on the summary so if you don't like the them or the direction I'm taking this then don't read it. It's a very simple concept I'm surprise it hasn't be thought of before. Anyways this type of story is something I've been searching high and low for but have never could find one like this, so I decided to write my own version and give things a slight twist and see where it goes. I might even have people give me some pointers when I run out of ideas._

 _Inspired by: 'Dreaming of Sunshine' by Silver Queen, 'The Gamer' by Sung Sang-Young, The game Fable & The Naruto series. The SI-OC is mine, but the world Naruto is not._

 _In case you didn't see the warning in the summary here you go_

 ** _(OC-SI)(Warning: Yaoi/Hentai/Smut/Harem) (Gender-Bending for OFC)_** _))_

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts_ '

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Reborn...I'm in Japan? God dammit I can't see**

'Badump, badump, badamp'

I can hear a soothing sound that thrums to its own steady beat slightly muffled by _'a wall?'_ I tried moving in attempt to scope out where I am only to conclude I'm in a blanket of darkness. It's comforting in a strange way.

I felt something being pressed making my blanket slightly constrict and uncomfortable that my leg unintentionally jerks and kicks back at the sensations. My leg is met with a squishy feeling and when I moved to get comfortable I was gently rocked on what I can compare to a water bed. Constantly rocking due to any slight movements and the feeling of nausea when it's over.

This continue for days? Weeks? Months? Maybe even years. My little blanket of darkness was lost to the concept of time and all I know is that I'm waiting _'but for what?'_

If I were to be true to myself I am unable to grasp what was going on. A few times I can recall where my blanket was in serious danger was when it started squeezing me tightly like something or someone was trying to get to me. It was a bit freaky when that happened. Thankfully, that didn't last long as long as the ones before. It took a while this time for my makeshift bed to stable itself and not be uncomfortable

I just continued to exist not really capable of doing anything except when I hit back when something annoys me from the other side of the squishy wall. Like dude I'm trying to relax and you're messing with my groove. Once in a while I'll hear something muffled, but I can't really tell because they stop when I try getting their attention.

' _hm something is tickling me, and I don't really understand what it is but I hope it goes away,'_ I thought as the feeling sometimes increase, disappeared, and repeating the same thing over and over until I just adapted by ignoring the new sensations.

Then all of a sudden, I'm being constricted and push from all sides. I'm freaking out because nothing has happened no matter what I did to get some form of entertainment.

I can hear the muffles as they are louder now, and my home is being intruded. I try to stop what was happening by suddenly my body was moving. It was heading in one direction, but I was still be squeezed and constricted. It hurts me and its hard to breathe almost like dying again.

 _'_ _WAIT?! DYING AGAIN?!'_ I start to panic again but slightly vague memories hit me all at once and now I recall the idea of being reborn. ' _It's one of the strange concepts that my old world thought of and I never knew that it was actually based off fact.'_

Having a better idea of what is currently happening to myself is a bit unreal and scary.

I try pumping myself up in false excitement as I'm being born and it's hard because it's disgusting, and I wish I regained my memories at age 5 or something and skip my humiliating years for diaper changing, butt wiping, and teething. ' _Yeah I'm definitely not looking forward to the upcoming years.'_

I squirmed. ' _Well in a way this is better since no one will be suspicious if I grew up to be myself than if I were to do a complete 180 personality change.'_

They'd be sent to an asylum before I could even explain what happened and dubbed as a loony person with a split persona or some shit they'd make up to feel like their helping. False diagnoses helps no one.

The contractions, yes, I know what those are, feels like days have gone by. ' _When will this torture be over?'_ I inwardly bemoaned my disgruntlement.

Finally, after one large contraction I was literally vacuumed out of my bed womb and wailed my little lungs out because fuck it's cold. 'FUCK! It's f-freezing. N-no wonder i-infants cry as s-soon as they're b-born. I-It's a god damn h-heater in t-the w-womb.'

I continued wailing as I was passed from person to person until I was gently placed in a person's soft hands. I struggled to open my eyes for a bit but when I did I did not meet a tired but warm eyes and loving smile that fanfics like to rave about. Instead I faced a beautiful woman with a sneer that radiates pure disgust. _'Wow that does wonders for my self-esteem issues,'_ I snarked inwardly.

She looked like she was this close to throwing me across the room but luckily for me someone, whom I'm guessing is my "mother's" nurse-maid, quickly took me from her arms and hushed me trying to calm me down.

Once she began humming the soft vibrations lulled me to a sense of calm where I tried to understand where I was born.

They spoke in rapid fire with a hint of steel and came to the conclusion that I'm somewhere in an Asian country. And judging from the looks I'd have to guess Japan with some western mix because my mother is just... ' _exotic'_ looking not be to a mixed race.

Based on the tone of voice I understood that my "mother" did not want to raise me but the lady holding me did and I could tell from my "mother's" face that she was wavering with whatever decision she'd make. The woman holding me gently rocked me as I started whimpering at the idea of being placed in another orphanage.

My savior demanded and scolded my "mother" and what I could see it was them trying to name me.

Then everything froze, and a dull layer of grey fell over everything making the scene appear drearier than it already was.

 **'** **Ping!'**

It was soft, but I still hear it and saw a box floating.

 **[REBORN]**

 **Would you like to name yourself?**

 **[Y/N]**

I selected 'Y' where it disappeared only to reappear with it asking me to enter my new name. I wondered if my new life has become a game or a hallucination. I must have hit my head hard otherwise what could explain this beside being reborn. _'Is it a side effect?'_ Should I be worried or not that I'm feeling excited about this idea because the box wasn't going away.

So, with a giddy mood I thought about what could be an ok name that I could respond to without looking like an idiot.

I then had a flashback to when Hita and my other group of friends were joking around trying to give each other nicknames and I was lounging and slightly dozing by the heater. That led to a round of feline nicknames for me that Hita then dubbed me as Koneko-chan.

Of course, they never called me that in a professional setting like at work otherwise that would have been such an awkward situation and a trip to HR for inappropriate behavior.

I chuckled at the thought and wondered how I would enter the name while being a baby that can't move or speak. The I decided the think the name, ' _Ko-ne-ko.'_ Trying to enunciate the syllables incase it gets weird baby garble.

Surprisingly, that worked and continued to a next box which showed different options and one caught my eye 'MY STATS.'

I selected it and it showed:

 **STATS – Current: 0 | Max: 1000**

 **[Name]** Koneko

 **[Level]** 1

 **[Age]** Newborn

 **[Title]** Infant Gamer

 **[Rank]** Newborn civilian

'Huh, So I was right, and I became a gamer,' I stared in awe,' I wonder what it means by rank.' I ignored that for now and went continue onto the other tags, but they were greyed out and I could only assume it means I have not unlocked or met the requirements yet.

Since I couldn't really do anything at the moment I took a good look at my "mother" trying to take in the details of her thinking face a memorizing because I have a gut feeling that this woman is going to be such a bitch to me. It makes me wonder why she didn't have an abortion if taking care of me was such a degrading act for someone like her.

I sighed and hope that this would be better that the orphanage with the constant beatings to the emotional and psychological abuse. When they kicked me out was probably my worse nightmare trying to survive only with my body and no schooling under my belt until way later in life once I had saved enough money to buy books and studied hard for my GAD. College was a whole different ballgame and depressing as I passed with the bare minimum required for a scholarship.

' _I will never have that problem with my current situation because I've already lived through that,'_ I mentally cheered at that thought and giggled. ' _Damn baby functions I need to figure out how to stop that.'_

When the grey filter lifted, and time resumed my vision became blurred again and my eye lids felt like they weighed a ton. ' _I guess that was a freebie, so I could see what my mother looked like and what to do next.'_

The gentle rocking and soft fingers stroking my cheek as well as it combined with hush murmurs I could feel myself getting drowsy by the second.

* * *

I crashed out. Hard.

I mean so hard that I'm now in what I consider a crib? Not too sure because I'm surrounded by blankets to… I believe prevent me from rolling away.

Then I hear crashing, clattering, people running around screaming their lungs out, and highly dense air surrounding me. In the air it becomes denser by the minute and I can't breathe again. ' _I wonder if I'll died again and be reborn or if this was a one-time deal?'_ More thoughts of suicide speed through my mind as I'm trying to stay conscience but it's not working, and I start wailing.

I'm being picked up and quickly wrapped in a blanket and my savior begins to run away whispering soothing words which vibrate against my skin, since I can't understand what they are saying. I'm hardly thinking straight at this point and once I come to my senses I feel cold damp humid air on my baby skin and inhaling the scent of rain water through my stuffy nose.

My whimpers begin to lessen and due to just being born my ears are plugged but I can slightly hear what I'm guessing are other babies and children crying and terrified about whatever is going on. ' _I wonder if it's bombs. I better not be reborn during WWII man because that would be fuck up.'_

While my savior is humming and once in a while speaking to another person I couldn't help but think, ' _Wow her breast are super comfy.'_ Then I snuggled deeper into her chest and started to fall asleep again because a baby's body isn't made for all this fucking excitement. _'A baby's gotta be well rested you know.'_

* * *

Blobs. Blobs. Oh, and more blobs.

I can't see a god damn thing, and everybody moves to fucking fast. Like please slow down I don't think the bombs did that much damage if we haven't even evacuated from the radiation. I was babbling away since my tongue refused to cooperate with me and now I'm just cussing at everyone and no one can tell me to stop because they can't understand. Hah!

' _Yes, my minions feed me your princess and clean my nappy.'_ I happily babbled my demands since that makes everyone want to coo at me. _'And damn if that doesn't stoke my self-esteem and boost my confidence.'_

Ah yes, I found out I was a girl to my utter horror during bath time when my caretaker was watching I was waiting to see it there would be a small tug from being washed down there. But alas my dreams of being male have been crushed due to my idiotic self pressing a random button.

You might be wondering how I knew that well to be honest I didn't know until I had this vague memory resurface while I was cussing out what ever deity I offended to be a girl again. I remember a button but why there was a button remains a mystery to be, so I only have myself to blame as it seems like something I would do.

* * *

"Curiosity killed the cat and all," is a favorite saying of mine as well as when you continue it just to be a smart-ass," it was satisfaction that brought it back."

I babbled my days away and day dreamed about my future because I really can't see, hear, or do anything besides listen to people mumble or speak gibberish.

Well luckily for me during my college days I helped out a friend's sister who just gave birth and got some extra spending money from that. During that time, I did intense research on baby development and that not only helped me with the baby but also with fanfics. I literally ranted for hours to my friends about how many people OP'd or Mary Sue'd their characters every fucking time.

 _'_ _Dude, there's no such thing as baby speaking in structured sentences that rival adults,'_ I inwardly sneer at some people's foolishness while giggling because someone won't fucking stop touching my feet _, 'but I guess that's what makes them fanfictions.'_

Personally, I don't like the idea of being considered a prodigy. It makes people have expectations that they constantly want you to achieve or surpass and I don't want that kind of stress. It also means that being a prodigy you are constantly watched and monitored because we don't want you to get any bright ideas and kill us all. Which is why I decided to lay on the downlow until I figure out what I am going to do.

My day continued in this manner and I hardly ever saw my "mother" unless it was time to feed or if she happened to pass by me to get something for her work. I haven't really figure out what she does because I've only ever been in this room or looking at the ceiling. I only know that she's getting something because I can feel her shuffling and some muffled curses and her constant moving.

There are somedays that fucking bitch places me in a fucking closet. Like seriously man, and that's when I purposely become fussy because oh my god…

What. A. Bitch.

 _'_ _I'm not Harry Potter! I have rights you know! Just because you place me in this dinky dark closet doesn't me I'll go away!'_ I babble and glare at the door. Yes, glare not a pout because I'm a bad-ass like that.

I continue being a general menace and cause problems for "Dear Mummy" so that she'll have a headache like I do with all the racket she makes. God, I wish my baby senses would develop faster. I might really go blind because I'm squinting all the time just to make out and differentiate the colors.

One of my pastimes is trying to make out which blob is which, and it might sound easy but man it's hard. At a distance, they sort of blend together and it makes the world look like my baby barf. Don't get me started on the smell as well since it seems everyone is very fond of horse piss. I'm kidding its perfume but man it's overpowering I tear up whenever they wear that shit like its going out of business.

Anyways back to which blob is who. So, my caretaker is a pretty young-looking girl not older than maybe 13 years old. She has this pretty pastel soft teal hair that bounces when she's happy and pretty golden eyes. I wonder what store sells that hair dye or if she makes it herself and those contacts are pretty wicked.

I only know her coloring due to the fact that she like to fucking get in my face like nobody's business. I can't even take a crap in piece and she's already taking my diaper off. I mean she's pretty gentle with me, but she needs to tone the smother down to like an off.

My "mother's" color is quite boring when compared to my caretaker since she has the traditional "Japanese" look to her with the black straight hair and black eyes. I mean her feature are pretty but like its sort of boring. When I get big enough I'm going to finally man up and dye my hair.

I wonder how long it will be until my 1st birthday. I'm probably planning too far ahead of myself again because I think it's only been a month since I was released in to my "mother's" care. I do hope that things will go along faster and now I'm wonder what the requirements to those grayed out boxes contain.

* * *

Age: 3 months

 _'_ _Fuck! I'm queen of the world!'_ I excitedly babble as I push myself up onto my arms and my caretaker just watches over me. I know she must be bored out of her mind. I know I was when I watched snot-nosed demons crawling around. She needs a life or a really fun friend to let her hair down and have fun.

 _'_ _To think I ever felt sorry for you bitch. Now give me back my rattle,_ ' I begin to wave my arms and kick because it's the only entertainment I have that was given to me. Since my eye sight has been improving thankfully. God just seeing blobs is so annoying and headache inducing.

 _'_ _Whoever thought that bouncing a baby on their knees need to get their head examined,_ ' I thought bitterly. My caretaker is attempting to play with me now that I'm somewhat bigger. I still occasionally see "Mother Dearest" one in a blue moon. She seems busy and gives an air of indifference that is slowly transforming into anger issues. _'I wonder what crawled up her ass and died.'_

 _'_ _Ehehe I can give the bird, and no one will ever know,'_ I thought in vindictive glee. As I feed from my "mother."

* * *

Age: 4-6 months

 _'_ _YEAH BITCHES I OWNED THIS,'_ as I finally was able to sit up. _'Fuck that was harder that necessary.'_ Of course, no one was able to witness because the all got called to a meeting of some kind. I flopped one to my back spread out like a starfish then realizing that my toys are over there to my right. I begin fussing because my achievement was awesome, but my toys are over there how can I get my toys.

 _'_ _Hey. I'll just roll over there.'_ And I did. 'Hm that wasn't too hard, and I proceeded to play to my little heart's content.

 _'_ _Oh. Oh. OH!'_ I was extremely happy, _'I can touch my toes._ ' It really is an accomplishment since in my previous life exercise was the bane of my existence. Since no matter how hard I tried my weight was the same and my flexibility hurt no matter what method, so I gave it up as a lost cause.

 _'_ _Oh, ew my toys taste nasty. What was the toy company thinking,'_ I thought while gnawing on my plastic ring was in my mouth because I was bored, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. 'Damn I'm in the teething stage.' Then I hear giggling. I tried to look for the source, but I was alone. _'Am I hearing things?'_ I heard it again _. 'What the fuck.'_

I baby deadpanned. My main caretaker was watching when she should be entertaining me.

* * *

Age:7-9 Months

I was just sitting and daydreaming about new concepts I could be drawing if my baby functions didn't get in the fucking way again. To others I was a babbling drooling mess flailing her limbs and throwing toys.

I've finally accomplished crawling. _'I'm fast as lightening and you can't catch me bitches!_ ' I gurgled as I laughed when Yu-chan was chasing me. Yes, that is her name. Finally figured that out when she couldn't stop repeating that, but it made her happy when I repeated it. It's also made me realize I'm somewhere in Japan.

 _'_ _People really underestimate rolling around because its very therapeutic.'_ I thought as I rolled back and forth in boredom

 _'_ _Damn my weak legs. Why is this so hard. I mean I can do my other baby movements but supporting my whole weight and standing is like so hard.'_ I thought in frustration. It must have shown on my face because Yu-chan is now on the ground laughing extremely hard.

I baby deadpanned once more. _'Why couldn't I have a more serious babysitter. Then again, I get away with more mischief than I did at the orphanage.'_ She's still laughing. _'That bitch.'_ I threw my plastic ring and it smacked her in the middle of her forehead like a boss. In my embarrassment I was tickled into submission.

* * *

Age: 10-12 Months

 _'_ _Up. Step. Down. Up. Step. Down.'_ I thought to myself. _'If I start exercising now maybe I won't be chubby again.'_ I began this routine as motivation to move my ass in this life time. Not only do I get to exercise but I'm learning how to walk. Yu-neechan is so happy for me.

That's right. Changing a person's diaper makes one develop a closer relationship. _'I never learned the word for mother or father,'_ I realized but shrugged if off. _'No one but maybe Yu-chan can actually fill that role for me anyways.'_

During feeding time, I was finally weaned off breast milk and I could tell "mother" was happy about that too and now I started on baby mush. _'If I think about it this is just like finger painting.'_ I thought with glee while spreading it everywhere.

 _'_ _I have found the answer to life and they aren't kidding about the fruit of life being addictive they are delicious here.'_ I thought in utter satisfaction as I sucked on a tiny apple bunny. _'Must be hand grown because that's too good to be industrial made.'_

Another milestone was being able to communicate not just through words, actions, or expressions but by a combination between the three. With a beaming toothless smile, raised arms and speaking, "Up Nee-chan," it's instantly understood, and I'm carried all around the room. _'It really is different higher up and the temperature is slightly colder.'_

Ok, so I'm in the timeout corner because I made an artist mess by drawing on the walls and getting into things I'm not suppose like the make-up. I say time out corner, but I am just boxed in with a fence surrounding me. _'Sort of like a bigger crib,'_ I thought as I curled into myself to prepare for a name.

I don't really get in trouble, but I do feel guilty when something bad happens from an action I did because I know these things aren't cheap so after the makeup incident I stayed mostly out of trouble. _'I can't have them slacking now.'_ I thought childishly.

* * *

 _'_ _I'm vague hearing a cooing noise and its distracting,'_ I irritatingly thought as I opened an eye to peek at the annoyance. _'I squeals_ ,' I thought in utter horror as I'm picked up and smooshed in a _very_ busty woman. ' _Does it cause back problems like it did for me,'_ as I wondered and pitied the woman.

' _She's very pretty,'_ I thought eyeing and toying with long wavy dark blue hair. ' _It's really pretty,'_ and pulled to get a closer look and stuffed it into my mouth before she could take it away. She yelped in pain and we began an improvised version of tug-of-war with Yu-neechan giggling at her friends' actions.

After that incident I was pretty much introduced to more people of all ages. The youngest was probably 7 as they played with be while Yu-chan went to run "errands" or something like that.

My nickname around this joint was "Neko-chan" for those that are on babysitting duty. My vocabulary is slowly improving but I'm mainly still relying on expressions and tone of voice. My darn tongue is incapable of performing the actions but that's ok because everything is going as planned.

On another note although I think maybe English thoughts I lost the ability to speak my native language and to be honest I'm likely even thinking in Japanese. English is a lost language to me now, but I still understand my memories, so my tiny brain might be translating it for me.

If I was capable of English, I'd have to watch myself extra carefully but now I know that it won't be problem and I'm extremely great at keep secret like; secret rendezvous between co-works/friends/superiors, stumbling upon embezzlement, or witnessing someone take the last cookie.

That last one and playing innocent was the hardest thing I've ever done especially when facing an enraged Hita. I shuddered in remembrance, but I wondered why when recalling any horrifying memories, I don't exactly feel revolted don't exactly feel revolted but like I'm reviewing a movie based on my past life. It's very disconcerting.

* * *

 _((Thanks for reading as I mentioned before this was a type of story I was looking for. Where the main character struggles adapting but is still able to with out all the OP from the very start. You might be wondering about the gaming feature since most stories have them at least by now. Well the twist here is that she needs to fill in the "requirements" but she still get some of the benefits just not the actual evidence that she's playing if you know what I mean. As I said before This is more of a semi-realistic view on the main character._

 _So once again thanks for reading and reviews,edits and even thoughts on the direction I should try taking this fanfiction are always welcomed._

 _Also The cover image is mine let me know what you think))_


	3. Infant Years - AGE:1

_((I have my [WARNING] on the summary so if you don't like the them or the direction I'm taking this then don't read it. It's a very simple concept I'm surprise it hasn't be thought of before. Anyways this type of story is something I've been searching high and low for but have never could find one like this, so I decided to write my own version and give things a slight twist and see where it goes. I might even have people give me some pointers when I run out of ideas._

 _Inspired by: 'Dreaming of Sunshine' by Silver Queen, 'The Gamer' by Sung Sang-Young, The game Fable & The Naruto series. The SI-OC is mine, but the world Naruto is not._

 _In case you didn't see the warning in the summary here you go_

 ** _(OC-SI)(Warning: Yaoi/Hentai/Smut/Harem) (Gender-Bending for OFC)_** _))_

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts_ '

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Infant Years...are you my mother?**

So, I had finally hit the milestone of one years old. I actually don't know the date and haven't left my "mother's" room but to be fair she hardly spends the night here too. I'm positive she can't stand looking at her mistake, so she's probably thrown herself into her work or crashing at another place.

We had a small party with everyone I had been introduced to, but I don't recall their names, but I did get more toys and a couple of okay looking dresses. They keep saying I'd look adorable in them but I've yet to see my reflection, so I take everything with a grain of salt.

They also like tickling me and blowing a lot of raspberries on my stomach while I can't do anything.

 _'Those fuckers,_ ' I thought irately but fondly.

They even brought out cake for everyone but got me a tiny special cupcake with a single lit candle. It had rainbow frosting with little yellow star shaped sprinkles. I eyed the cupcake hungrily and everyone laughed at my expression.

I ignored them an made grabby hands and said with a pout, "Mine!"

It was gently placed in my hands and everyone started singing while I examined my prize.

It didn't notice anything until I was slightly nudged to blow the candle out and make a wish.

And if I were to be honest I had everything I ever needed at that moment; family, love, freedom, happiness, and my cupcake.

I blew the candle out anyways with a wish for a pet kitten as a companion to cuddle with.

Of course, I was asked in a very subtle way, but I answered anyways with a beaming smile," Kitty." It was a new word. I was a little obsessed with my new words.

That led to a round of roaring laughter and it was a very interesting sight for the normally calm and composed women I had seen on a daily basis. It left me with a feeling of smugness that I could make them to lose composure and relax. They might think they are fooling others, but I can see the tightness around their faces and their tense shoulders.

I can't wait to get bigger. Then I can show them why I had Golden Hands.

The rest of the day continued in the same light atmosphere until she came. The giggling and chattering immediately stopped with led me to believe she was the head honcho in charge.

She slowly glanced around the room with indifference and unnatural elegance.

Then our eyes met. Her eyes became sharp ready to pounce and slit my throat at any moment.

She sneer in revulsion and said curt voice, "I am your mother. Happy Birthday."

There was an air of disbelief which her statement. So, to break the mood I cutely angled my head and asked with childish innocence, "Oh…um…ok?"

She nodded and walked out leaving me very confused as to why she was even there.

I'm not supposed to know what the term mother, so I ran up to Yu-neechan.

"Ne, ne Yu-neechan. What's a m-mu…." I sight and decided, _'oh fuck it,'_ "a muuutttthah?"

Giggles were heard as I stumbled over my tongue to say the word. Of course, Yu-neechan too pity on me to explain.

I, of course, knew but it increases my terminology so who was I to ignore someone willing to teach me a new word.

But with the definition gave me I decided to be a little shit and tug some heart strings, "Then doesn't that make you guys my muuummahs?" With what I'm going to assume is sparkly eyes.

I saw all the women sway with extremely strong emotions because of my cuteness. I only know I'm cute mainly due to the cheek pinches and dress up since they like using me a s doll. I'm not really partial to what I wear as long as it's comfortable.

See my "mother" again only reinforced my claim as evidence but I've yet to meet my father or in this case my sperm donor as I've never seen him. My "mother" might be beautiful but there's a low chance that I wouldn't take after her because it takes two people to make a baby. If the dresses, make them happy well then, I mean the material _is_ really soft.

The day came to an end and boy am I ready fucking crash for the next 5 years. I helped with clean up and it does wonder in improving my baby motor skills.

I set my clothing into my little closet next to my crib is filled with all kinds of dress items for different occasions and they are really soft. My toy go into my toy box which is steadily being filled to the brim. Hopefully, it doesn't overflow.

Overall my day was exciting and fun besides the small mishap. I was dead on my feet and was carried to my crib.

With a slurred goodnight I crash.

* * *

My conversational skills have somewhat improved, but I haven't seen any reading materials, so I can't just outright ask for a book because that would lead to unwanted questions. So, I continued my routine instead.

I still wasn't allowed out of the room and the girl who's about 7 one time just came into my room and hug me while silently crying all through the night. I didn't ask any questions, but I did tighten my hug and started petting her hair.

It seemed to calm her, so I continue until she fell asleep and I end up becoming her teddy bear.

That was uncomfortable and by stifling. That whatever god there is for A/C. She woke up embarrassed but a bit more level headed. I wondered what happened, but it really wasn't my place to ask and be nosy besides in my experience they come to you if you don't push.

Once she left I toddled over to my toy box and began looking for something to do. I saw some toys that seem to magically appear overnight because I'm sure this bag of blocks and stuffed cat doll was not there before.

I baby shrugged.

I'm a baby I approve of being spoiled. Which is very different from being smothered if done correctly.

So, I dragged the two new items to an open space and dumped the blocks onto the ground and started to stack them into a tower. I ran into a problem as I held a block in my tiny hands. I'm too short.

My face blanked as I tried to figure out my dilemma and decided to stack the pillow as steps to continue my mission but faced another problem as now the pillows were to high for me and dragged my toy box over.

Through the struggle I barely notice my Nee-sans enter but ignored them. I was so focused I sort of forgot their presences as I tried to make the stack taller

Oblivious to my new spectators I continued stacking only when I reached my last block everything was out of reach. I shrieked when I was picked up and finally noticed the crowed. I blushed in embarrassment as I was carried like a kitten in trouble but on the bright side I got to stack my last block

Then when placed down I admired my work. My nee-sans clapped and left one by one as the entertainment was over. I sort of felt like they were using me to cleanse their soul which is a bit weird.

Once they were all gone I looked at the tower. I walked towards it and in a very slow motion…I pushed it.

 **'CRASH'** was hear as it came tumbling down. No one came to check on me, surprisingly. I then observed the mess I had intentionally made and wobbled around to see if I had damaged anything expensive. Once satisfied I began cleaning up.

 _'I guess my OCD had transferred to this world as well huh,'_ I thought excitedly.

You might find it strange, but cleaning is something I had become very efficient at while living by myself but overtime I just couldn't help but to start enjoying cleaning. It makes me feel like I have control in my life and it cut down the trips to the hospital when I caught a cold.

Cleaning also helped battle my depression because it was either to clean or to spiral downwards into drugs and cutting. Thankfully, I only made it to alcohol with the help of my friends. Don't get me wrong I still felt shitty but the support that they gave showed they would still be there even at my worst. It warmed my heart.

They introduced me to a majority of my hobbies and even paid for them because I was constantly broke trying to make ends meet, and they really did enjoy being my friend despite my cynical and bitchy side. They told me I was hilarious when I gave people my infamous tongue lashing because I always aimed below the belt.

I'm lucky that I updated my will the month before I died so that my friends could receive everything and my letter of gratitude for putting up with all my bullshit.

I don't exactly miss them as much as I would have but I have an echo of what I would be feeling. ' _The game feature must be affecting my emotions from my previous life, so I could live this one without any burdens,'_ I thought. It was seriously brilliant because baby emotions are hard to mask especially if I came across something I already knew.

I started humming the tune that I assume Yu-neechan is very fond of as I cleaned up during my internal flashback.

* * *

Yu-neechan started showing me flashcards with pretty pictures and bestowing to me new words. This was also when they started giving me paper and crayons to draw with a stern warning and I decided to repeat with a questioning tone.

"Koneko-chan, no drawing on the wall."

"No draw Koneko?" I asked in my cutesy voice and cue head tilt.

"Yes, Koneko-chan."

"Yes draw?" I asked purposely confused just to fuck with them.

"No Neko-chan. No draw on walls. If draw no sweets," Yu-neechan said sternly but I could see she wanted to squeal, pinch my cheeks and hug me. Not in that specific order either.

I sighed and mournfully look at the wall. ' _Is it worth going without any desserts today?'_ I questioned to myself, ' _No it's not even something to question.'_

I nodded in acceptance and plopped down to color. I deliberately chose random colors and started scribbling on the papers. I can't unleash my imagination because hello imprisoned in this room and I can't show I know how to color 3D people or what how many trees I know or even drawing landmarks.

My baby skill do help a lot actually as I'm relearning everything. ' _I now have to relearn things with this new body to recreate my muscle memories.'_ I thought sadly, ' _Well should be easier with my gaming feature whenever that switches on.'_

I still wonder what the requirements are so that I can unlock it to begin my grinding secretly. Alas I don't have a clue to where I am exactly and when I try to think about it I just receive vague feelings and memories with nothing exactly helpful. It might have even been on purpose, but I have a feeling it will come to me eventually.

I let go of that as a lost cause.

I start trying to combine to colors to make some pretty combinations and others to make it look as ugly as possible. I think I did a great job at that.

My picture were complimented on a lot and it was even funny when they tried to hide their faces on an ugly drawing I did while still try to encourage me. It was very thoughtful of them

* * *

My learning is going at a steady pace of good but not great. They aren't pushing me to my limits as they are really busy this season or, so I overheard from my nee-sans gossiping about how more people are coming to the store. Not sure what they sell but apparently, they're making good money. _((A/N how cute she doesn't even realize it yet.))_

So, I'm just being lazy right now and occupying my time going through my memories and re-watching some movies/shows/anime, rereading books/mangas, and finally making a mental list of things to relearn.

I quickly understood how much I rely on my senses as one and for fun I decided to train my senses. What can I say I'm bored with just staring at the wall and throwing things around.

So, I started with my hearing. I just did a boss ass move and closed my eyes. Wow I'm so amazing right.

Now that I had a starting point I really focused on listening. I wanted to have perfect pitch for singing and playing ok. It's way harder to move around when you purposely cut one senses off. The whole perspective of the room changed. I added this to my routine for the next couple of months as it is something new and fun to occupy my time and stimulating my brain.

I'm now finding floor boards that squeak, feeling a breeze from under the door and vents, inhaling the lingering scent of perfume that Yu-neechan is wearing this month. Noticing these has turned my world upside down.

 _'Children's bodies are great with the ability to adapt and learn quickly,_ ' I thought in awe as I now could hear when someone is walking down the hallway.

* * *

Yu-neechan's favorite pastime and my nightmare is tickling me into a giggling mess. _'Curse this sensitive body of mine,'_ I inwardly cried in frustration, _'I hope I desensitize later because this hurts and she doesn't stop.'_

Another thing that I discovered was my ability to heal quickly but I quickly attributed that to my gaming ability that's probably keeping me alive until I unlock my features. I figured that out when I was attempting to fast crawl and scraped my hands and knees, but it ended up healing before my eyes.

I kept quiet though because it kind of freaked me out and I didn't want to scare my nee-sans. _'I wonder if I'm still gaining skill points and gaining experiences if I'm healing this quickly.'_

I began to experiment in secret and really this just makes me look suicidal with the amount of self-harm I've done but I'm curious about my limit for my unnatural healing ability. It makes me question my life and appreciate things from my past life more as I continue my days.

I continued to ponder and began planning what to do for my other senses. I ended up trying to put things in my nose to train my taste buds.

It really hurts putting crayons in my nose, but my babysitters thought it was adorable and didn't even attempt to stop me or tell me that I shouldn't be doing that. It wasn't even the last thing I stuck in my nose as I tried to differentiate tastes in my drinks, snacks, sweets, and that crap they feed babies.

 _'FUCK! Getitout. GETITOUT. GET. IT. OUT.'_ I inwardly panicked as I was alone, and I shoved a crayon too high and it hurts. I then started to blow my nose.

Finally, it flew out from the strength I put into getting it out. _((A/N omg what an adorable dweeb))_

I stopped shoving things into my nose after that incident… for now and I couldn't stand my baby mush they still liked to feed me. I mean my baby teeth are there I need things to gnaw on not pathetic mush. _'GIVE ME MEAT!'_ I mentally demanded. I am forever unheard and continued to endure this baby torture.

Other times I hold my breath just to see if I still had asthma and to my surprise I don't. I still tried to increase my time holding my breath before I pass out because I've always wanted to go swimming.

During bath time I like to blow bubbles and Yu-neechan likes to give me a bubble beard every time. The first time she did that it got in my eyes and let me tell you that it hurt like a bitch. She had to thoroughly rinse my eyes. I knew I had bloodshot eyes, but I guess it's better that having pink eye.

I started a new routine that now includes bedtime stories and during this time I watch my nee-sans' mouth move. They noticed as I whispered new words trying to copy them as they read. This led to an exaggerated story time and lots of them fight over who reads to me.

I think they have developed an unhealthy siscon complex and I hope it dies quickly. I don't need the kind of stress of being stalked by family that wants your attention 24/7. I shuddered in horror.

* * *

So, dress up is a thing now. Not to mention my hair has grown to a length where I can actually see what it looks like. It was weird, and I think a genetic mutation because it was a purple/pink color and very curly. I don't know who my father is, but I can figure out that I inherited his hair and texture.

Maybe. I don't have enough information to base this off if he also has a genetic mutation or the result of that bombing radiation which could have messed with my genetics.

My family like playing with my hair and doing different hairstyles. Not that I mind because it's very soothing and therapeutic for both the brusher and brushee. I knew if I was a cat I'd be purring in contentment.

I think what also might contribute to my adorableness is the fact that I drag my stuff kitty, which is twice my current size as it's bigger than myself, around the room as I'm playing. I also cuddle with it during nap time and bedtime. I constantly wake up to someone cooing at me and squealing since someone discovered me sleeping with it.

* * *

 _'Ugh. Can't they just let me sleep in,_ ' I wondered in a daze as I snuggled into my kitty push. I start rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and yawning when someone picks me up and starts dressing me.

I realized in this life I'm a zombie once woken up and I don't register anything until 10 minutes later. Though if I'm startled shoot up right away with my heart pound a mile a minute.

Compared to my last life where I was lucky if I even got 4 hours of sleep in my rundown apartment. A single sound woke me up as a developed safety mechanism against robbers and rapists.

When I slowly regain my senses, I saw that I was being feed my breakfast. I had created a system with them and now I just have to exaggerate my bites to show that I'm now awake for the day. This usually leads to cheek pinching and I just go with the flow.

I like to think that they like my innocent ways and laid-back personality which is a completely different that my "mothers." I'm not really letting this all go to my head and I just think that my nee-sans like having someone to mother over as I'm positive that their jobs suck ass. _((A/N you have no idea Koneko lol;D))_

I don't mind the pampering but when it gets to much I usually just go lie-down for a nap and cuddle.

That was pretty much my routine until I turned two. My scheduling allows me to keep busy. There's only so much I can do with one thing, so I like mixing it up daily and never repeat the same day twice in a row.

Simulating my brain with new pictures I noticed that my nee-sans really like stories about shinobis. I mean they are pretty ladylike and dress to impress all day, so I think they like the idea of someone saving them or they have a thing for uniforms and men with toned muscles.

I pretty sure one nee-san snuck a erotica into my bedtime as she was probably overworked and needed down time without having to babysit. So, when she started I just laid there with my eyes closed as she read aloud.

 _'I could go without the moaning and grunting that she like to so as she reads to me,'_ I thought exasperatedly, ' _it's not bad but she might just like the cheesy porn with a cliché romance plot. I'm not one to judge as I like all kinds of porn.'_

I've decided that I'm going to be writer because I pity my poor nee-sans that read that sad and pathetic erotica. ' _Do the only have a small section. I think I'm going to blow their minds once I start writing,_ ' I think to myself.

Thus my days pass in a flash.

* * *

 _((Hope you enjoyed my little dweeb as she tries to understand where exactly she ended up. I mean I know I gave you guys the answer but Koneko is just a muffin and so unintentionally silly that it's adorable. A visual reference to Koneko is shown on the Cover drawn by yours truly._

 _If you have an ideas or even opinion go ahead and post or PM. I love to meet and communicate with more people who share my interests._

 _Thanks for reading ^^ I'll try to update as soon as I can. Edits are appreciated but not required! If this story gets popular I might even include someone's OC-SI into my story but we'll see._


	4. Prostitute Mother - AGE:2

_((I have my [WARNING] on the summary so if you don't like the them or the direction I'm taking this then don't read it. It's a very simple concept I'm surprise it hasn't be thought of before. Anyways this type of story is something I've been searching high and low for but have never could find one like this, so I decided to write my own version and give things a slight twist and see where it goes. I might even have people give me some pointers when I run out of ideas._

 _Inspired by: 'Dreaming of Sunshine' by Silver Queen, 'The Gamer' by Sung Sang-Young, The game Fable & The Naruto series. The SI-OC is mine, but the world Naruto is not._

 _In case you didn't see the warning in the summary here you go_

 ** _(OC-SI)(Warning: Yaoi/Hentai/Smut/Harem) (Gender-Bending for OFC)_** _))_

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts_ '

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Prostitute Mother? That explains why she's a bitch**

I had my birthday and it was cat themed. It was very cute.

They had a hard time trying to pry me away from my presents just, so I could eat. This year my tiny cupcake was a baby blue and circular pink sprinkles. I immediately ate the cake while the others were distracted singing the birthday song. Once they stopped they waited and I sat there with my hands covering my mouth as I wasn't fast enough to get away with it.

"…Hi?" Was my innocent response and the ladies just started laughing. _'I'm a hit at the parties what can I say.'_

"Did you at least make a wish,' questioned Yu-neechan.

"UN!" I nodded my head vigorously but ended up slightly dizzy.

Yu-neechan the started wiping my face clean. Chucking under her breath as she directed the others to move onto the next step of the party.

"At least get rid of the evidence before admitting to an act of innocence." Yu-neechan said exasperatedly.

We continued the party until _you-know-who_ came it greet us curtly and left us. We aren't sure why she even bothers considering that everyone knows of her hatred towards me. We just rolled with it since there wasn't any shouting or death glares this time though she didn't even look at me so that might explain it.

At this point I was still practicing and improving my eyesight and happened to notice on quite a few of my nee-sans there were bruises on their necks.

They heavily applied makeup on their necks. ' _Doesn't that feel uncomfortable. I mean when I wore that stuff I couldn't wait to get it off me with its slimy feeling. Just the thought of it being on my neck makes me shudder.'_

I was appalled that these strong women allowed a someone to hurt them. That doesn't make any sense.

So, I just sat back and observed while occasionally babbling nonsense with a few words inserted to keep up my baby act. I did get distracted here and there when something shiny came into view. Not my fault my baby functions haven't fully matured in ignoring distractions. It had nothing to do with the fact I might have found it sparkly and pretty.

Absolutely nothing I say.

I got more cat plushies and even a kitty onesie. It easily became a favorite item. Cue cooing and squealing as I roamed around my party like it was the most natural thing. It was really comfy against my body.

The games were fun, and a little ninja orientated with the ninja star practice instead of a good old pin the tail on the donkey but whatever I knew my nee-sans were into ninjas and samurais. I wonder if it's a current fad for the older generation. Probably deals with some sort of romantic Asian drama that revolves around the forbidden love of ninja and princess.

That would be cliché and I'd pity my nee-sans for being into such a thing. Not that I don't find them interesting but well to each their own.

But I sometimes worry of their sanity when they get over excited, if you know what I mean, about the topic ninjas or in this current time, shinobi.

I paused in my thoughts and absently thanking god for my ability to multi-task in different settings, otherwise I would never be awake during a client's complaining, work meetings, or just plain rants from friends.

I started putting the pieces together. One: They have busy work in a "store." Two: They wear expensive looking outfits. Three: Excessive perfume. Four: They always look nothing but picture perfect. And finally, with the latest evidence has led me to believe this isn't a cosplay shop I once thought it was due to the hickies.

 _'They're fucking prostitutes or courtesans…geishas… or whatever the fuck they're called.'_ My eyes widened in a realization and my head whipped to the group taking amongst themselves. I took in how stressed they looked and exhaustion that must be taking a toll on their bodies. _'I must be further back in time than I originally thought. Fuck.'_

That would mean… _'My "mother" really is a bitch,_ ' I thought with a grin.

It doesn't really bother me as much as you would think when you notice because in a was its just fact of life. It's their way of life they don't change and who am I to judge since they don't exactly look pressured into it.

I don't think I could survive and thrive in this environment if I was being honest. I know I'd probably be taught how to be a lady and entertain men to the best of my ability, but I want to do more in this life because I wasn't able to previously.

 _'I want to survive without any peer pressure, so I'll leave after I learn enough to survive on my own,'_ I nodded with conviction.

* * *

I stayed and played my innocent baby and started planning what I could learn other than improving my sense. And the reminds me while I was mediating something tickles me under my skin and I wonder if I'm coming down with something.

'I hope I'm not a sickly baby,' if so then I'd have to reevaluate my plans to saving up money.

It gives me the willies because it's comforting but ticklish and I don't like that when I'm trying to concentrate.

Let me tell you being a baby is hard. I mean HARD. Like pretending that you're stupid and like you don't know the answer makes me want to bang my head against a table. But I settle for spacing out and once again thinking of past shows for entertainment.

It's sometimes during February and Yu-neechan is cutting out hearts and I'm just doodling all over them and copying the kanji onto them. I'm in my terrible twos. It means I'm obliged to make my caretakers flustered. Thus, begins the "why" stage.

"Yu-neechan?"

"Hai, Neko-chan."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Doing what"

"Cutting… these…these…ahh…paper thingies?"

"Hearts. They're called hearts." She said with a smile.

"But why? Why hearts?"

"Because it's tradition for the holidays"

"Whatsa holiday? why do they want hearts?" I scrunched my nose.

"It's a holiday for love." She said wistfully.

"Love? Why love? Is it edible?"

She laughs, "No it's a holiday for feelings to be delivered to family, friends, lovers and even strangers through your actions."

"Hm…but why just them what about the kitties?"

"Kitties are family too," She said with mock seriousness.

She turned her head shaking with suppressed emotions. I deadpanned because who is she fooling. After getting ahold of herself she continues thinking the conversation is over.

"Do you give your love to other people than me?" I tilted my head pretending to think about it.

"I do give my love to others mainly due my job and to strangers but it's the same thing,' she said a little uncomfortable with the topic now.

"Why to strangers?" I'm just curious if she'll tell me.

"Well…" She trails off flustered trying to find a kid friendly definition but settles with saying, "I'll tell you when you're older"

She sighs in relief at having to dodge a bullet probably glad she won't have to give "the talk" to me just yet and preserve my innocence.

"Why when I'm older?" I wouldn't be me if I didn't make people flustered.

"Some things are better understood at an older age," she said with mock wisdom.

I shrugged and hassled her enough and just let it slide because I actually like Yu-neechan and didn't really want to cause too much trouble.

* * *

Today is the day I finally get to leave this room and greet some fresh air. Yu-neechan was especially excited when this day came. I only knew this because she barged into my room and dragged me over to dress me while I was still trying to wake up to a more alert stage.

Once somewhat coherent I had noticed she was grinning.

"Yu-neechan…What's going on?" I asked wearily because that expression makes me feel a tad uneasy with her enthusiasm.

In a perky voice she says, "Ko-ne-ko-chan~. We are going into a garden!" She ends her sentence clapping happily and smooshes my face with her hands.

"Wats a g-garrr-garen?" I ask and damn these tongue twisters.

"It's garden. Gar-den. Now repeat." An improv lesson is always fun but sometimes makes me feel like an idiot trying to pronounce these words that I should know but unable to speak.

The life struggles of a toddler. I feel your pain.

Once we finished that Yu-neechan hoisted me up onto her hip and out the door. I've never been in a whore house or whatever the term is the least offensive, but it seems legitimately clean. I am extremely glad that it's not a pigsty otherwise I would not have been ashamed to throw a tantrum to never leave my nice clean bubble.

There were a lot of rooms and it's very quiet for what I assumed would be a loud and rowdy business. It also explains why no one came to check on me when I accidently knock things over with my pathetic baby motor skills. But I still think it's highly unusual and the beginning of a horror flick.

Interestingly enough I live up on the top floor. I believe it is, so I don't accidently bump into clients as they enter the establishment and get turned off by a baby wandering around. It's a possibility they might even be running from their family responsibility so having a baby wander around isn't ideal.

We kept walking and I was just looking at the pictures of nude people and asking a lot of uncomfortable questions making Yu-neechan speed up her walking.

It was kind of cute that she has this type of career but is embarrassed explaining things to a toddler what no she isn't preforming an unfortunate dance with an ugly partner.

But there were a lot of drawings of disproportionate women and it makes me cringed. I can't help it I honed my art skills thru blood, sweat, and tears. Not to mention the sleepless nights and temporary starvation to buy more art supplies in order to finish a deadline.

 _'Fuck can't they see how bad they are? I mean I know of artistic freedom but that's just taking it to the extreme,'_ I thought in irritation. I let it go as I realize that no one has explored and expanded the area of art, so they are forgiven… _'for now.'_

* * *

The garden was breathtaking, and it looked like it was from a fairy-tale. I stared in awe because in my past because of all the buildings, pollution, and deforestation destroyed nature and there was hardly room for a small piece of paradise.

I waddled around slowly as I'm not at a running stage just yet but thought ' _fuck it'_ I plopped down and began crawling to the pretty flowers. Yu-neechan hurriedly stopped me as I was about to touch one to smell.

"Aha," She nervously laughed. "Neko-chan you shouldn't touch things without permission and you should always ask what a flower is before inhaling otherwise you might die." It was the most serious that she's even been with me, so I nodded.

Once she confirmed I understood she went into her teacher mode again, so I paid attention. A small part of my mind thought, _'Do they really keep poisonous things in the garden and almost let me kill myself?"_

And the answer was yes. Yes, they do. Thank god for some "Harry Potter" and fanfic that I understood them to know that a belladonna plant is deadly.

 _'Who the fuck puts poisonous plants next to the god damn vegetable garden!?'_ I thought incredulously.

I scooted over a bit more away from the plants and decided to in the future get more books about plants. _'I will not die from accidentally poisoning. It would help if I needed a way to give someone a tummy ache though.'_

With that end thought I continued to listen. I had to draw the plants and give my own definition in my own words as well as the effect it has. It was fun but dummying things down was a challenge. I only knew a handful of kanji at this point and curse my lazy ass in the past for not taking Hita up on his offer.

I drew smiley faces on all my plants because if they they're going to fuck you up then they better be happy. I, of course, did not say this to Yu-neechan but the urge was strong.

I'll just be her imouto a little bit longer but when I get older I'm not going to hold my tongue lashing if something displeases me. I already had to curve my sarcastic nature because that would ask questions on who I may have learned that from especially as a two-year-old.

Questions that I don't want to answer, nor do I want to be place in that situation. It's not that bad but I do have to remind myself sometimes to throw a tantrum like right now. It really hurts my throat and give me a headache from the stress induced crying and it's hard to breathe through the snots, gross.

But I mean if I want to go into a pond with my kitty plush then I'm going to do so or cry trying.

* * *

Although I can leave the room it's never by myself as I have to be supervised in the gardens. It's fun I just adds to my growing schedule and I do like napping out in the sun where I won't be bothered. Being stuck in a stuffy, ok It's not that stuff, room and it give me a new appreciation to nature.

"AH-AH- ACHOOO!" I sneezed and dribbled a bit of snot. "Ugh….dats naty." I grimaced.

"Yu-neechan came over with a weary smile and gave a slight giggle, "Poor Koneko-chan. Are you coming down with a cold?"

"Wats a cold"

"Well it's when…ah…when you don't feel like yourself. Do you feel more tired than usual or have though sniffing things, or your when you eat things taste dull. Have you experienced any those?" Questioned Yu-neechan.

"Ugh yesh to all tree." I said and sighed. _'Damn this mother fucking bitch. I was doing so well too.'_

All my senses are clogged, and my eyes have a light blur to them. I was picked up and carried inside to my room. Once there I was placed in my crib and wrapped in a blanket burrito.

I was shivering mess, and I hadn't even noticed. ' _fuck I hope there's medical advancements because I don't want to die again.'_ I thought miserably.

Yu-neechan came back say something but I wasn't paying attention and was suddenly tired, so I closed my eyes.

That's my first ever cold in this life and it was horrible as it had lasted seven days. They had a doctor do a house visit and gave me vaccine shots and I could tell the doc was irritated with my nee-sans for not getting me my shots sooner. But whatever explanations seem to placate him as he left in a better mood pacified.

' _I need to learn how they do that. Is there a class for that because it would have been really useful handling clients with ease and elegances to outrageous and uncreative ideas.'_ I wondered in awe.

Seriously, you try telling someone that ' _no you can't do that unless you want to be sued'_ or ' _I won't copy -said artist's- character so you can make it yours,'_ and the best one is _'You are unimaginative, and I will not trace or steal another person's hard-earned style and talent.'_

The Doc might not be any of those types but it's similar in a way and clients are bitchy about everything so being able calm them down with words and no lashing out to make them piss themselves is an art form I must learn.

But I was blurry eyed and sniffling, so I wasn't able to voice my awe. I'll have to do that when I'm better and more coherent.

* * *

I had gotten sick a couple more times into the new seasons only because I haven't been exposed so my body is learning to fit back to prevent more sickness. Which is fine for me, but the shots make me a bit ditzy when the Doc come by. The Doc is a nice man and really respects my nee-sans to the point where they are friendly with each other.

But once in a while they'll proposition him, and he just laughs them off, but I can see that he's flattered by the attention.

I mean he's a cutie. There's no way to accurately describe him besides that. He has fluffy brown wavy hair and I think some red highlights and green twinkling eyes when he laughs. A perky nose and a slight effeminate look to him.

I guess he's older than he looks as he knows everyone around the establishment by name and familiarity and I think he was there for my birth, but I can't be too sure about that.

The Doc as I've referred to him as mainly because that's what everyone else calls him and he hasn't actually told me his name, so I just shrug it off. If he wants to be mysterious then let him.

I was minding my own business while playing with Mittens, yes, I've named my stuffed plush Mittens because I fucking can bitches.

And I overhear nee-sans 3 and 7, because names are hard and confusing around here, so I gave them numbers as I was learning them at the time and they found it adorable. But they were speaking to Doc and one mentioned that he needs to find a man to take care of him or to take care of.

My mind screeched to a halt. You might be thinking ' _What's wrong with being gay?'_ Absolutely nothing but if the time I'm in is right then homosexuality isn't commonly spoken of and considered a forbidden act punishable by death. God the past is fucked up if they think taking it up the ass is wimpy and degrading.

That is a test of strength to allow a stranger to enter and not damage anything. To give the control and _trust_ your partner to handle everything is a beautiful thing.

But I'm being flowery with my words as it's also sexy as fuck.

I can definitely see Doc as a uke at first glance, but he could be a seme and hiding his dominate tendencies well. He could also be a switch and it depends on his mood that day. I won't know unless I ask but again unneeded questions.

I needed to know because I want his ship to sail.

I turn towards the conversation and start interrogating because hello new words to understand and people to fluster.

"Ne ne… Why does Doc need a man?" I asked as I tugged on a sleeve.

They freeze. I think I could spot some anime sweat there but I might be imagining it.

"Well…" Nee-san #3 drawled slowly trying to figure out what to do and shooting SOS glances at the other two.

"Ahem… that's b-because…" Doc floundered because even he was at a lost in what to say.

"Oh, for the love of Kami!" Nee-san #7 said with a huff. ' _Kami? What's that a religion during this era that was forgotten in the future?'_ I wondered.

Nee-san #3 facepalm as she and everyone knew of her blunt and loose personality. Doc blushed as he knew #7 was going to spill the beans of his preference.

"Doc needs a man to fuck him senseless into a mattress and a cock to suck like a lollipop to satisfy his slutty desires." #7 said and cocked her hip to the side and placed a hand on her hip staring right at Doc.

Doc flushed but remained silent for a moment before sputtering as her words registered.

"OOOH." I said and sagely nodded. "So, Doc needs a man to relax because he's stressed out and needs to give his love to others and someone to give him love."

Cue silence.

"Koneko-chan…where did you get the idea that it means love?" #7 looked confused so I just repeated what happened valentine's day.

#7 began guffawing loudly as #3 giggled behind her hand and Doc just wearily smiled at my supposed innocence until my next questions.

"What's fucking? What's a cock? Is it a type of candy? Can I have a cock lollipop too? And what does slutty mean?" I asked in rapid fire with wide eyes making the perfect picture of innocence.

"Ano…shit I've fucked up." #7 said. "#3 fix it before Yu-chan gets wind of this."

#3 panicked and as a result I got a very detailed outline of "fucking" and to "not mention this to Yu-chan here's a lollipop."

I ate the lollipop and tilted my head to the side and said, "Oh so that's what your stories meant during bedtime." A look of understanding appeared on my face and my nee-sans blushed. Doc glared and rounded in on them and began to chastise them on proper reading material for a child.

I mentally cackle as I moved away from the drama. I noticed a very pretty orange butterfly but didn't touch. The urge was strong but I vaguely recalled a past lesson where bright colored things are usually the most dangerous because it's how they attract their prey and blend into their surroundings.

I just watched as it fluttered around and left in the gentle breeze. I felt very content in my life so far. I sat on the grass and curled onto my side and took a nap.

I woke up and it was darker than I when I slept and looked around to try and spot my nee-san who was sleeping on a chair with a book on her ample chest. I rubbed my eyes from the gross eye crust and tried nudging her awake.

She didn't budge and I'm a tiny weak midget. So, I walk to the pond place water into my cupped hands and quickly make it back to toss it onto her.

She woke with a startle yelp and fell off the bench. I squatted and poked her cheek giggling.

"Hey Nee-san I think it's time to go back inside." She nodded with a yawn and scooped me up.

We slowly made out way inside and then this is where I freaked out because this should not be possible, and I could not spot any wires holding this man on the wall as he ran up and darted over the roof at an intense speed.

I gaped and my I tightened my hold on my nee-san. This caught her attention and she looked in the direction of the ninja with a mane of white hair.

"Ah is this your first time seeing a shinobi Neko-chan?" She asked with a light giggle and began to speak about shinobis, the village 'Konohagakure,' and the Hokage.

My mind is whirling trying to process everything. _'Konoha! I'm in motherfucking KONOHA?! AND THAT WAS A SHINOBI BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS!?'_ Well my mind would panic but I recalled my passive gamer's mind and now I am still panicking but not enough to cause a brain aneurysm.

We made it to my room and I was place down to sleep all while I had this little breakdown. Nee-san patted my head and wished me goodnight.

' _Oh. My. Fucking. God.'_ I made the connection and by putting two and two together I gaped in horror. _'I'm in Naruto.'_

Just as I figured out that, no I was not in the past, but in a completely different universe surrounding one "Naruto" I heard it:

 **'Ping!'**

 _((Le gasp! She's figured it out! Yay._

 _Thank you guys so much for the reviews and favs it's a confident booster if I can get you to post your thoughts. I've very glad that you are able to follow along I tend to jump into things too quickly and other times I explain too much, It's hard trying to find that right balance for me specifically so if there's a part that doesn't make sense feel free too let me know._

 _Yes the father was a ninja. No not Jiraya...maybe a distance unknown relative of his(?) not sure tho. In my mind a lot of families were orphaned during the wars and scattered across the village so they don't really know who's related to whom. I really liked that someone had also thought of Jiraya visiting the establishments as she finally makes the connection. I mean it's a given that he's going to be there that perv LOL but it's nice to know we are on the same page._

 _And to answer your questions about the abortion part...I had written that the mother in the beginning tried getting rid of her baby by stabbing herself in the stomach. It was mentioned briefl but from the PoV of the womb about the pressure from the outside in case you didn't get that._

 _It's my theory that the chakra was coating the womb to protect the baby as a defense mechanism since it is a ninja village so it subconsciously protected the mother and by extension the baby. If that makes sense._

 _I've always favored a story where the MC was more thought out and overcoming the normal struggles especially in the beginning where their personality begins to develop than a Mary Sue OP with no common sense and bulldozing their way through the story. But again it is my personal preference._

 _In response to the not choosing how she appears...She's lazy...and was a bit impatient to start and from personal experience it takes forever and I am not going to even attempt to write all the hair styles, skin color, eye shape, etc. She isn't going to create a Mary Sue character appearance wise and if she had her choice she'd look just like she did in her past life._

 _Not fond of Mary Sues but she'll be attractive otherwise the harem might be a bust...maybe we'll see))_


	5. ShinobiKunoichi - AGE:2

_((I have my [WARNING] on the summary so if you don't like the them or the direction I'm taking this then don't read it. It's a very simple concept I'm surprise it hasn't be thought of before. Anyways this type of story is something I've been searching high and low for but have never could find one like this, so I decided to write my own version and give things a slight twist and see where it goes. I might even have people give me some pointers when I run out of ideas._

 _Inspired by: 'Dreaming of Sunshine' by Silver Queen, 'The Gamer' by Sung Sang-Young, The game Fable & The Naruto series. The SI-OC is mine, but the world Naruto is not._

 _In case you didn't see the warning in the summary here you go_

 ** _(OC-SI)(Warning: Yaoi/Hentai/Smut/Harem) (Gender-Bending for OFC)_** _))_

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 _ **!WARNING SMUT UP AHEAD DO NOT READ IF IT MAKES UNCOMFORTABLE!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Is that a Shinobi/Kunoichi? [AGE:2]**

 _'_ _They stumbled into a room blindly unable to keep their hands off each other panting harshly as their blood pumps through their veins in the excitement of finally finding a moment alone. The break apart panting and taking this moment to take in the view of the other._

 _They like with they see as pupils dilate and lust override their senses making each oblivious of their surroundings in the heat of the moment._

 _They start tearing clothes of the opposite bodies, placing weapons to the side and shiver once their tops are off. The cool air brushes again heated skin and the Shinobi takes control. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls the kunoichi towards him giving her a passionate kiss. His hand snakes up to her dark blue hair and lightly tugs her head to the side breaking the kiss._

 _He begins sucking on her neck as the other hand moves to her bra clasps and unhooks the bra. Her breath hitches, and her nipples hardening from both the cold and when his free hand moves in lightly pinch._

 _The kunoichi gasps at the attack on a particularly sensitive part of her neck and nipples. Her hands sensually move up his arms following the contours of his bicep muscles to wrap around his neck and into his hair musing it in the process._

 _When the kunoichi tightens her grip in his hair, as the shinobi bit a sensitive spot, he thrusts his hips forward with a groan._

 _The temperature in the room heats up and a light sheen of sweat can be seen. They move in sync with each other towards the bed. The kunoichi twists them around and places a hand on his chest pushing him onto the bed._

 _It happened so quickly that he fell ungracefully as he wasn't expecting the action. He yelps as he bounces on the bed. The kunoichi lightly giggles and teases the man by lightly chastising him to be more aware of their position._

 _She then proceeds to do a small strip tease for him while biting her lips and gives a wink. She stands confidently placing a boot between his legs just barely nudging his clothed hardening length teasing him of what's to come._

 _The shinobi swallows hard as he squirms on his forearms blushing at his companion's words and the picture that she presents from above. He bites back a moan when she slowly unzips off her boot revealing an enticing calf to her already long leg._

 _His hips helplessly thrust against her boot silently urging her to go faster but unable to physically voice it as he is enjoying the show as much as she is._

 _His confusion is shown as he furrows his brow at his conflicting actions and the kunoichi smirks knowingly. She strokes his cheek then places a finger against his lips when he starts urging her to move faster and tells him with a purr that only good boys get rewards._

 _Once the boots and weapons are placed with the other discarded items she then starts on her tights and the sight of her curvaceous body with her tights remaining makes a very alluring picture. He pants hard now as she gropes her body and slowly shimmies from her last item of clothing._

 _The shinobi is getting impatient. He sits up and pulls the woman towards him again and whispers huskily into her ear that he can't wait any longer and immediately latches onto a nipple to lick and suckles._

 _The rough breath tickled her senses and she trembled with lightly suppressed lust trying to cloud her mind. Once he sucks a nipple she is caught unguarded and eventually surrenders to the waves of pleasure and melts into his arms._

 _His hand sneaks around and grips her ass giving a squeeze here and there. The woman is slowly becoming undone and a smug grin makes its way onto his face. The kunoichi has unknowingly closed her eyes in pleasure as she moans wantonly and pushed onto the bed in surprise._

 _She lost her control and now it's his turn to tease but stops as she gives him a smothering come hither look. He falters and lost his composure. Now rather than tease he quickly undresses his clothes and weapons._

 _He then rushes to his waiting companion sprawled out just for him and begins worshiping her body. Balancing on his knees he starts at her toes and slowly works his way up her legs brushing past her heated slit lightly blowing it in the process and kisses her stomach._

 _She is unable to help crying out as an orgasm hits her unexpectedly from the light caressing or the previous foreplay as his ministrations lights up her nerves through its intensity. Though it's also possibly from restraining herself from self-pleasure as things got busy with so many missions lately and no time for self-indulging._

 _They were completely intoxicated with each other breathless at how the other looks when fully flushed, with heated gazes, and entirely erotic swollen lips._

 _The kunoichi flushes at her loss of control and to regain what she lost she tightens her thighs around his waist in a hook then flipping them over once more. Now she looks down at him and slowly grinds down on his heated flesh causing him to buck and release a strangle moan signaling how close he is to finishing._

 _With a smirk she inches down his body kissing whatever skin is within reach. She stops and licks down his abs and he grunts at the sensations. Making her way to his cock she kisses the tip and looks up at him through her lashes. He holds back a groan from the light touches given to him and shifts his hips._

 _Once she has his full attention she nuzzles at the base and moans when his hand finds its way into her hair trying to guide her to finish the job she started._

 _With a hidden glint in her eyes she focuses her chakra into her hands, grips his hips, then deep throats him and swallows. He curses and moans, and his hips unintentionally snaps forward but is held down by her chakra enforced hands keeping him in place. She hollows her cheeks and swirls her tongue along the veiny portion making him give a strangled moan._

 _Her lips are swollen and reddening from the stretch to surround his flesh and when she starts playing with his balls he becomes very vocal. She continues her ministrations as he quickly becomes undone and lightly scraps the underside causing him to jolt with unanticipated pleasure._

 _He gasps and moans and writhes with desire unable to do anything as she pins him down. She comes back up to suck on the tip then dipped her tongue into his slit to tease him once more and releases him with a pop. A trail of saliva hangs from her lips to his cock and it almost gives him a nosebleed at the enticing image._

 _She licks her lips and crawls above him as he is still weakened from her actions. She gives him a slow kiss and sits on her knees. She reaches for the provided lubrication the establishment has in stock and slicks his hard-on with the oils. She then places a hand on his chest and lifts herself up and guides herself above his hips while the other hand guides his cock to her slick entrance._

 _She slowly sinks down while trembling at the sensations his girth provides. He gasped and quietly moaned once his tip slipped past her folds until she was seated._

 _Her breath stuttered, and she panted harshly as it seemed like she wasn't expecting him to stretch her insides as much as he did._

 _The shinobi lightly bucked as the insides pulsed around his member in a frenzy giving him jolts of pleasure. They paused a moment trying to gather their breath and for her to get accustomed to his size. He flipped them over once her breathing evened somewhat and pulled out to push back in._

 _She cries out telling him to slow down, but he was lost to her sensations as she pulsed, gripped him, and her insides swallowed him every time. He shifted his hips to get in a more comfortable position and in doing so he hit her g-spot causing her to cry out and squeeze in a vice grip making him pause to catch his breath from the unexpected pressure._

 _He grinned when she came down from her high and she saw the mischievous glint and he leaned down whispering dirty words into her ear causing her to twitch and a hitch in her breath. He trailed his teeth down her ear and biting it teasingly._

 _The he made a show of slowly pulling out and her face full of anticipation for his next action. He roughly snapped his hips forward hitting her good spot repeatedly causing her to have another orgasm and her vision seeing stars. Her insides squeezing around his bursting erection, mainly from holding back the entire time, was finally his undoing as he shook from the ecstasy of his orgasm.'_

' _And then he fell on her in a pile of heap,'_ I thought bitterly.

I glared at the couple from inside my hiding place as they ignored my presence. ' _It wasn't even that good of a show.'_

My version was much more enticing than what I just watched. All they did was some grunting and talking shit to each other the entire copulation and here I am just sitting in the closet waiting for them to finish. I hadn't even known that our establishment rented rooms out to people.

I sighed thinking, ' _Wow I wonder if this is the standard ninja talent and if so then they must be weaker than they let on since I've been in the room from the beginning. Yet they haven't even noticed me.'_

Ok so you might be wondering why I'm in a closet… watching… this era's version of live porn. Well I'll tell you now that…It. Was. Not. My. Idea.

Well let's jus – ' _Oh my god. They are already up and ready to go another round? Is ninja stamina that intense because it should literally be impossible for the male shinobi to be hard again.'_ I thought in shock.

I stared in a mixture of horror and disbelief as they continued. ' _Fuck man that wasn't even a 5-minute break. And is he really climbing the wall. He's fucking her on the ceiling. Great,'_ I stared and cocked my head in wonder. ' _Does the blood rush to their heads or does chakra help make it flow easier?'_

 **'** **Ping!'**

 **'** **Ping!'**

 **'** **Ping!'**

 **'** **Ping!'**

 **[OBSERVATION LVL UP+]**

 **[EASEDROPPING LVL UP+]**

 **[PERVERSENESS LVL UP+]**

 **[STEALTH LVL UP+]**

' _HAH~'_ I sighed silently as I stared at the floating see through boxes. I mentally swiped them away and decided to have a flashback to pass the time as the two ninjas don't look like they'll be stopping. At all. I cringed just thinking of a rug burn but what about a _ceiling burn_ and I shuddered.

I got comfortable in my enclosed spaced and shuffled silently by moving some of the provided blankets and pillows into a miniature fort. I laid down and closed my eyes.

Getting over my shock was predictably easy as I rationalized the situation. I slept that night on the possibilities of the future or past events.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

' _Ok so I'm in Naruto... FUCK ME MAN,'_ I franticly thought in increased horror as I just figured out that I don't know what time era I'm in. ' _Ok Ok breath and I can figure this out.'_

I heaved in and out to steady myself. Once I gained my bearings I looked to the pop-up notification.

 **[CONGRADULATIONS!]**

You have discovered where you are!

 _'_ _Interesting,'_ I thought then continued reading it.

 **[MISSION]**

Would you like a tutorial?  
Objective: Maneuver through the menu to gain a better understanding of what you are dealing with.  
Reward: Enlightenment and a working idea on how your ability works as well as 50+Exp.  
Failure: Constant hovering to complete task.

 **[** Y/N **]**

I moved my nervously moved my hand to the 'Y' icon just as I thought the word _'YES!'_ and it disappeared leaving my hand hanging in the air. ' _Ok… So, I don't have to physically move to work this gaming feature. Excellent. The less noticeable the better.'_

 **'** **Ping!'**

I was brought out of my musing and saw another box floating. I looked around and swiped my hand through it feeling nothing but air. It temporarily broke apart only to rebuilt itself again leading to the conclusion that it is a mentally controlled ability.

' _Would this technically be a Kekkei Genkai?'_ I took the moment to study it but found nothing but a floating box. ' _No. Others don't have this ability from my memories of 'Naruto' since they would likely boast of this ability like the Hyuugas or Uchihas.'_

My thought trailed off again once I noticed I was spacing out again. I took this moment to look at the box.

 **[WELCOME TO NARUTO]**

I wasn't sure what to do next until I notice the continue button in the lower right corner. So, I mentally selected it.

 **'** **Ping!'**

I notice that now it went to the 'MENU' and I looked through it.

 **[MENU]**

Stats | Skills

Options | Help

Quests | Achievements

Reputations | Relationships

Equipment | Storage

 _'_ _Hm… So, this is similar to the game series 'Fable,'_ I thought in satisfaction. _'That makes things a tad easier to understand especially with all the game jargon that I faintly recall.'_ I was getting a bit excited now at the gaming concept I was born with and eagerly selected my 'STATS.'

 **STATS – Current SP: 15**

 **[Name]** Koneko

 **[Clan]** N/A

 **[Title]** The Gamer | **[Rank]** Civilian Child

 **[Age]** 2 | **[Level]** 1

 **[HP]** 150/150

 **[CP]** (?) Locked

 **[STR]** 0

 **[DEF]** 0

 **[VIT]** 0

 **[DEX]** 0

 **[INT]** 0

 **[WIS]** 0

 **[LUK]** 0

 **[CHR]** 0

 **[Status]** Normal

 **[Perks]** (?) Locked

I felt my eyebrow twitching as I saw my nonexistent stats. _'Man, I'm pathetic It's not even funny.'_ I sigh forlornly as I once again glanced at the numbers. I realize that I may need to go to the help menu since although I do recall playing games it has been a while since I last looked up any terminology.

I go back to the menu and skip over to the 'Help' option and thankfully it lists all the definitions that I can see.

 **[HELP]**

Each level you gain 5 skill points that you can spend on your attribution stats. Every 10 levels is an additional skill point added. There are 8 stats. They are Strength [STR], Defense [DEF], Vitality [VIT], Dexterity [DEX], Intelligence [INT], Wisdom [WIS], Luck [LUK], Charm [CHR].

Ex: LVL 1-10 (5), LVL 11-20 (6), LVL 21-30 (7), ETC.

Just think 'stats' to see stats and think 'observe' to activate in order to see other's stats. Jutsus are spoken out loud until you have hit a certain level giving the ability to later on just mentally calling out the jutsu.

 **[Name]** Obviously a term or nickname in which you respond to otherwise girl, brat, and idiot would be just sad.

 **[Title]** A title that people refer to you as if they do not know your name/nickname. Ex: God of Shinobi, Yellow Flash, Demon Boy, Genius, Heir/Heiress, etc.

 **[Level]** Allows you to see how far you've come along and to physically see progress. Gained through Missions and daily quests from friends, family, and strangers.

 **[Rank]** Changes when you decide to be a civilian, ninja, prostitute, merchant, slacker, etc.

 **[Age]** Just how old you are without having to always calculate.

 **[Clan]** Currently you are not part of a major or minor clan but that may change upon marriage.

 **[HP]** Health Points – You Pass Out when your Health Bar reaches 0. You are not invincible but that is there to show your limits and to avoid over exerting yourself and prevent self-harm. Given the STATUS: Ailment and is a horrifying feeling so avoid at all cost. Best get out of school card.

 **[CP]** Chakra Points – You pass out when your Chakra levels hit 0. It allows you to view and calculate how many times you can use a jutsu and a great reminder that if you go past chakra exhaustion it will lead to a life-threatening situation and you die. ? Avoid STATUS: Chakra Exhaustion it might lead to uncomfortable situation and a trip to T&I. Will remain a '?' until taught the proper method to unlocking or meets the age requirement. Can be accessed temporarily through duress.

 **[CKRC]** Chakra Control – Allows you to preform to your greatest ability and wastes no chakra. Plus, you look badass when you do things on the first try.

 **[EXP]** Experience – The amount obtain varies per skill and level. Lower levels tend to gain more "life" experience and thus level quickly. The higher the level the less exp points mainly because the difficulty increases, and you should be working for it. There are NO short cuts in life otherwise it wouldn't be worth living.

 **[STR]** Strength – Determines how strong you are, of course, it's for when you aren't coated in chakra enhancements or handling a weapon. Can be leveled through exercising. Strength does not always have to be physical but also spiritual. Higher the level the more you can carry but be wary of what you can carry otherwise it would be easier to make a sealing scroll.

 **[DEF]** Defense – Physical endurance allows user to take a hit like a man. Can be leveled through training katas Allow allows user to be able to throw off an attacker from an unexpected move or wearing them down as the attack longer.

 **[VIT]** Vitality- Determines how long you can last during a grueling training session and increases your stamina. Can be increased by running long distances, through mundane daily activities, or through long hours of sexual activity with others.

 **[DEX]** Dexterity – Determines how fast and flexible your hands can handle a weapon. Can be leveled through mundane activity like cooking, weapons training, or sexual activity.

 **[INT]** Intelligence – By paying attention it can level how much you can retain to make things easier to understand boring subjects or by beating others through tests, board, and card games. It also enables a strategic mind and think things through at a faster rate. Possibility of being lost in thought is very high.

 **[WIS]** Wisdom – Once leveled to a high level it allows the user to make harsh and logical decisions by considering all possibilities to avoid any unnecessary attachments. It also makes you into a great leader because you always know the right moment to give rational advice to the hot-headed people surrounding you.

 **[LUK]** Luck – High the luck the greater the Gamble. Aids not only when gambling but also in relationships or when sneaking around to avoid getting caught as well as a successful mission.

 **[CHR]** Charm/Charisma – An ability to lead others whether its successful or not depends on your LUK, INT, and WIS. Also has a rare side effect of enchanting those around you unintentionally. Perfect for manipulating, persuading, and bedding others/potential lovers.

 **[SP]** Skill point – points obtained through accomplishments of leveling your overall experience and allows you to distribute these points to your skill stats.

 **[Status]** Current condition whether you've been poisoned, stabbed, caught a cold, or possibly an STD/STI. Whatever ails you it is listed and should get checkout especially that last one.

 **[Perks]** Abilities that come with your title as well as skills obtained and transferred from your past or current life. The allow a boost to your stats but remain locked with the '?' until you reach the age requirements or conditions under extreme duress.

 **[Ryo]** Money currency that people in this realm use on a day to day basis. You may pay with cash or with a credit/debit card when shopping for items.

 **[Storage]** Allows you to place personal items in a time and space dimension storage box. Don't use too often if you want to avoid questions and a trip to T&I.

 **[Reputation]** Depends on who you know publicly. Know someone from a Major clan leads to some discounts and knowing Naruto as the "pariah" tends to have an increase rate on items or kickout if you make trouble in the store. Exiled, Hated, Unfriendly, Neutral, Friendly, Honored, Exalted.

 **[Relationships]** Determines where it can be a love interest, a friend, or an enemy. If you spent enough time with the target the status can be changed into something more positive like ae lover, a confident, or even a marriage proposal.

 **[Skills]** These are obtained through mundane activities, through continuous hard work to unlock or taught by a teacher/master of the arts. They can also be unlocked when certain STATS requirement levels are reached, combined, and the circumstances.

Ex. Observe can be obtained by continuous inspecting an item, taught to look beneath the surface, or combining [INT]+[WIS]

 **[Quests]** Often referred to as missions and can be obtained manually, wanting to help others, or even thinking of future plans to accomplish.

Ex. Deadlines for writing, obtaining good grades, making friends, getting to school on time, or even setting daily exercise routine.

 **[Equipment]** What you are currently wearing or things in your closet. Be warned that you cannot change outfits with this feature as it only shows you what you currently have or bought. Try not to change in a public setting as it leads to a disruption and possibly a fine for public indecency.

 **[Achievements]** All the past things you have accomplished. Mainly from your past life and can be turned into a perk to boost STATS.

I felt like my head would implode with the information vomit I was just hit with. Well, that might be a bit exaggerated but at least I know most of the jargon to be somewhat competent.

I backed out of the 'HELP' tab and when over to my 'OPTIONS' and was a bit surprised that something were greyed out.

 **[GAME OPTIONS]** **(?)**

 **Difficulty** : Easy/Medium/Hard/Legendary**

 **Tutorial:** On/Off | Mini Map: On | Off *

 **Video** : 144/240/360/480/1027* | **Audio** : Low | Medium |High*

 **Scroll/Book Burning** : On/Off ***** | **Auto-Loot** : On/Off *****

* means cannot be changed until you meet the age or skill requirement

**Cannot be changed at all

(?) -Help

 _'_ _Huh… Ok so I have a vague feeling I hadn't picked these settings. It may have changed once I became an infant.'_ I pondered about these new settings…' _At least they can be improved'_ I thought in optimism. I noticed the (?) and select it.

It gave me a brief summary about how the 'Mini-Map' can be turn on by developing the ability of a senor. My video and audio through training and continuous practice otherwise it will dull later on in life and can be heavily affected if I take a critical hit to my eyes or ears that my gaming ability won't fix until I visit a healer or sleep it off. My vision will also be temporarily impaired if I drink alcohol. ' _Interesting.'_

The scroll/book burning is from whatever I loot from an enemy or fight and will literally burn the items if I choose to automatically learn without learning it manually. _'That will likely unlock once I hit the requirements or attend the academy.'_

I go back to the main menu and looked at my 'SKILLS' but unfortunately, I don't have any. _'I think now that I've unlocked the feature I can now add skills as I go along with my routine tomorrow. '_

 **[SKILLS]**

N/A

I then go to my 'QUESTS' and see I have one active quest and I selected it.

 **[QUESTS]**

 **Tutorial**** – ACTIVE

N/A*

*Daily Sub-Missions

**Mandatory Missions

I went to my very first quest and read through it again just to make sure I understood.

 **[MISSION]****

Would you like a tutorial?  
Objective: Maneuver through the menu to gain a better understanding of what you are dealing with.  
Reward: Enlightenment and a working idea on how your ability works as well as 50+Exp.  
Failure: Constant hovering to complete task.

[ **Y** /N]

I back out once more and saw 'ACHIEVEMENTS' only to be disappointed as it show my past life's accomplishments but no new ones. _'I still have time as I'm only two so I'm not in a hurry.'_

Backing out once more I made my way to 'REPUTATIONS' and saw some people we greyed out and thought, _'It's probably because I haven't met them yet.'_ I was intrigued at the locations as they were considered popular in the manga and anime. They were listed but greyed out as well.

 **[REPUTATION]**

Exiled | Hated | Unfriendly | Neutral | Friendly | Honored | Exalted

-10000 | -1000 | -500 | 0 |500 | 1000 | 10000

 **Konohagakure** \- NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Mission Assignment Desk** \- NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Academy-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Training Hall-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Senju Park-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Hokage Rock-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Konoha Aviary** \- NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Konoha Library-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Konoha Bank-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Konoha Merchant Guild-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Konoha Hospital-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Konoha Weaponry -** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Konoha Hot Springs-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Red-light District-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Shushu-ya (bar/eatery) -** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Amaguriama (sweet shop) -** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Ichiraku Ramen (ramen shop) -** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Akimichi Bakery (desert shop) -** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Yakiniku Q (BBQ shop) -** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Yamanaka Flowers (flower shop) -** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Dango Shop (dango shop) -** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Mother -** Hated (-1784/-10000)

 **Sandaime Hokage (3** **rd** **) -** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Naruto Uzumaki-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Sasuke Uchiha-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Shisui Uchiha** \- NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Itachi Uchiha** \- NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Shikamaru Nara-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Chouji Akimichi-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Kiba Inuzuka-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Akamaru-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Shino Aburame-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Rock Lee-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Neji Hyuuga-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Ino Yamanaka-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Sakura Haruno-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Hinata Hyuuga-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Kakashi Hatake** \- NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Asuma Sarutobi** \- NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Kurnai Yuuhi** \- NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Maito Gai** \- NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Jiraiya** \- NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Tsunade** \- NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Orochimaru** \- NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Uzumaki Clan-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Uchiha Clan-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Nara Clan-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Inuzuka Clan-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Akimichi Clan-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Aburame Clan-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Hyuuga Clan-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Yamanaka Clan** \- NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Haruno Clan** \- NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Sarutobi Clan-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 **Hatake Clan-** NEUTRAL (0/1000)

 _'_ _I'm overall considered neutral'_ I thought in curiosity and intrigue. _'Seems like all the main characters of the original series. Thought I don't think I'll actually bother with them until maybe when I become a Genin because let's face it I'll most likely be on someone's team.'_ I become slightly depressed as I realized that I can't hide from them forever. I shrugged as I knew I would be a part of this against my better judgement.

I go back to the menu and see 'RELATIONSHIP' and got curious

 **[RELATIONSHIP]**

 **Status:** Single

 **Conquests:** 0

I pondered about the 'conquests' and guess it might link with my reputation and seeing if said target is willing to be more than friends to unlock that interesting idea. _'To bad but in a way, it would keep my libido in check for now anyways'_

I see the next two and swiftly dive into my 'Equipment' tab.

 **[EQUIPMENT]**

 **Head:** Onesie Hood | **Eyes:** N/A

 **Neck:** Onesie Bell

 **Left Arm:** Onesie | **Right Arm:** Onesie

 **Left Hand:** Onesie Paw/Kitty Plush| **Right Hand:** Onesie Paw

 **Back:** Onesie **Torso:** Onesie

 **Pelvis:** Onesie/Diaper | **Butt:** Onesie Tail/Diaper

 **Right Leg:** Onesie | **Left Leg:** Onesie

 **Right Foot:** Onesie | **Left Foot:** Onesie

 **-CLOSET-**

 **Full-** Dresses, Diapers, Socks, Shoes, Shirts, Pants

 _'_ _So, it register what I'm currently wearing…how interesting.'_ I saw that it even included my closet. ' _It's definitely very organized,'_ I thought in approval.

When I back out I saw my 'Storage' tab and got curious.

 **[STORAGE]**

N/A

 _'_ _I think I have to put something in it but how'_ I was puzzled as to what to do next. I looked at the plush in my left hand wondering how to place it in my 'storage box.' I knew I couldn't do I physically, so I make an educated guess on giving a mental command, _'Kitty plush in STORAGE.'_

It worked as it disappeared from my hands vanishing into thin air. I glanced back at the screen and noticed that it instantly changed.

 **[STORAGE]**

(1)- Kitty Plush

I took my plush out the same way I place it in. ' _Remove Kitty Plush.'_ I belatedly realized I should have started with trash rather than my favorite plush. I sweat-dropped at this realization. _'… Moving on'_

I noticed that I was done browsing through everything an understood how everything worked so far but I apparently wasn't done. ' _I don't understand I looked through everything'_ I double checked my tabs but nothing new popped up, so I could continue.

I sat while contemplating and intensely studying what I was doing wrong.

It took thirty minutes until I had an epiphany. I smacked my forehead and realized that, ' _I'm such an idiot.'_ I was embarrassed that it took me this long to realize I had 'Skill Points' to spend. I lightly blushed as I went back to my 'STATS.'

 **STATS – Current SP: 15**

 **[Name]** Koneko

 **[Clan]** N/A

 **[Title]** The Gamer | **[Rank]** Civilian Child

 **[Age]** 2 | **[Level]** 1

 **[HP]** 150/150

 **[CP]** (?) Locked

 **[STR]** 0

 **[DEF]** 0

 **[VIT]** 0

 **[DEX]** 0

 **[INT]** 0

 **[WIS]** 0

 **[LUK]** 0

 **[CHR]** 0

 **[Status]** Normal

 **[Perks]** (?) Locked

I looked and saw I had 15 to spend right now. I placed my chin in my right hand as I pondered which route I should take that would be least suspicious. _'I don't want to be too suspicious because I have a feeling "mother" would sell me out if someone paid a pretty price. Definitely don't need to deal with that.'_

I weighed the pros and cons. ' _I can easily improve my [STR][DEF][VIT][DEX] through excising and later training. I don't have any access to books right now so studying is a bit difficult and I hardly meet other people, so I'll place my stats mainly in [INT][WIS][LUK][CHR]._ I nodded to myself in approval of my game plan.

 **STATS – Current SP: 0**

 **[Name]** Koneko

 **[Clan]** N/A

 **[Title]** The Gamer | **[Rank]** Civilian Child

 **[Age]** 2 | **[Level]** 1

 **[HP]** 150/150

 **[CP]** (?) Locked

 **[STR]** 1

 **[DEF]** 1

 **[VIT]** 1

 **[DEX]** 1

 **[INT]** 3

 **[WIS]** 2

 **[LUK]** 3

 **[CHR]** 3

 **[Status]** Normal

 **[Perks]** (?) Locked

'Nice. _I think I'll save my points my next level up, so I can add them later on rather than right away since you never know when you'll need to meet a STAT requirement'_ I then went back to the 'MENU.'

 **'** **Ping!'**

 **[MISSION COMPLETE]**

Would you like a tutorial?  
Objective: Maneuver through the menu to gain a better understanding of what you are dealing with. **COMPLETE  
** Reward: Enlightenment and a working idea on how your ability works as well as +50Exp **OBTAINED** Failure: Constant hovering to complete task. **AVOIDED** **  
**

Now that things were done I decided to review what I knew of "Naruto." As this took a lot of time and energy, surprisingly. I knew now that I'm in Naruto's generation if my 'REPUTATION' implies correctly, then I'm still before the Uchiha Massacre and I'm not going to place my fingers in that pie of nope.

* * *

 **PAUSE FLASHBACK**

It was very interesting relearning things and messing with some of the skills I got later on. I shifted to a semi sitting position to see if they were done. They weren't. It's been hours and they should be lucky I'm still a child otherwise I would be bitching up a storm because of my stiff muscles.

I sighed and laid back down once more. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I'm getting bored of waiting. _'I guess I should continue my flashback as it's the only thing mildly interesting in my current life and I should reflect back on more in case I miss something important.'_

 **RESUME FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **'** **Ping!'**

 **[You have slept in your crib. HP and CP have been restored 100%]**

I squinted in irritation as I had just woken up from a very blissful sleep filled with yummy sweets and soft blankets wrapping me in a burrito. After a while, my vision cleared, and I saw the floating box.

'Hah… I guess it wasn't a dream.' I slowly sat up and recalled what I had to do and mentally swiped it away.

Now I was completely awake and eager to try and obtain skills because let's face it being a baby is so exhausting and there's only so much of an activity I can do without wanting to rip my hair out. I tried thinking back to previous games and fanfictions I've read each had a similar them of physically activating the skill.

So that's what I did. I stared. And stared. And stared at my kitty plush for a good 5 minutes. Then the screen popped up to my utter relief.

 **'** **Ping!'**

 **[Skill Unlocked – Observe LVL 7]**

I was understandable shocked at my level because I just got the gaming feature. Then again, I did practice looking at thing when I had my make-shift earplugs. I looked at my plush again to see the data it produced.

 **(Kitty Plush – 0 Dmg)**

 _An item gifted to you by your Nee-sans to celebrate your 1-yr. milestone.  
_ _Don't go losing it as everyone pitched into give you a memorable item to recall in the future with fondness_ _  
_

I mentally said _'MENU'_ and went directly to my 'SKILL' list to see what that was and how I could use it.

 **[-Observe LVL 7-]**

It's a bird! A tree! No, it's a ninja! Increases range of sight. 10+ feet if chakra enhanced. Gives the ability to see other people's stats/skills and objects through continuous observation. The higher the level the more data gathered. [INT][WIS]

It seems like the skill was in a way unlocked after adding my points in my 'STATS' and I felt strangely motivated to improve that. I was startled out of my wandering thoughts when Yu-neechan placed a hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened in surprise as I was sitting at the table and I could see she was obviously concerned. I went to smile but instead thought _'Observe'_ to see her stats because I was curious.

 **STATS – Current SP: 0**

 **[Name]** Yuki Nami

 **[Clan]** N/A

 **[Title]** Blossoming Prostitute | **[Rank]** Civilian

 **[Age]** 15 | **[Level]** 7

 **[HP]** 720/720

 **[CP]** 380/380

 **[STR]** 12

 **[DEF]** 13

 **[VIT]** 16

 **[DEX]** 15

 **[INT]** 30

 **[WIS]** 23

 **[LUK]** 10

 **[CHR]** 36

 **[Status]** Normal

 **[Perks]** Prostitute (+20 CHR) (+10 WIS), Closet Bookworm (+15 INT), Pervert (+5VIT) (+5DEX)

 _Yuki Nami only had her father but after the 9 tailed foxes' attack she had lost her father in the commotion resulting in her to becoming an orphan. She had attempted to being a ninja when she was younger for the pay but though she had the book smarts she didn't have the talent or mentality to being a ninja._

 _Unfortunately, fate was not kind to her as her father had an extremely bad habit with gambling and alcohol. So, with his death she was burdened with his debits and due to the harassment while she was placed in the orphanage she was forced to live on the streets homeless. It was then that she was picked up in the red-light district and welcomed as it made good money she stayed._

I internally whistled at her stats since someone that was wasn't a ninja it was pretty high. It makes sense as see needs to be physically fit and look delicate to survive in this business. Her backstory was a new one and actually quite fascinating as it seems to be a new feature in this skill.

I shook myself out of my musings. When she repeated herself.

"Ne. Koneko-chan is everything ok?"

"Ah. Yeah. I was just…ah… admiring your new Kimono." I gave an exaggerated look over.

She gave a slight blush and smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles. I noticed her slight blush as she looked at the item with a wistful expression. _'Ah it was a gift from another suitor. Too bad the store's policy doesn't allow romantic relations.'_

"Is that from a booooy~?" I asked teasingly hiding a sly smile behind my cup of milk.

"W-what are you saying? Of course not." She flustered around and vehemently denied the affections.

"Cause I heard from Mai-neesan (#7) recently how a boy was really sweet on you with all the gift giving." I giggled as she flushed in mortification at the thought of everyone knowing.

 **'** **Ping!'**

 **'** **Ping!'**

 **'** **Ping!'**

I ignored the notifications and focused on Yu-neechan.

"Tsk. Mai-san has a stupidly big mouth and can't keep it shut." Yu-neechan clicked her tongue and murmured to herself.

 **'** **Ping!'**

I attempted to muffle my giggles at her expressions and actions because it was all so silly. I waited and ate my breakfast as she was pondering revenge on Mai-neesan. I took this time to look at my notifications as was pleased to notice that I did in fact gain experience points in other areas even though I wasn't able to access the features until yesterday.

I was immensely pleased with myself as I looked over my current skills

 **[Skill Unlocked – Lying/Bullshitting LVL 6]  
** **[Skill Unlocked - Acting LVL 9]  
** **[Skill Unlocked – Gossiping LVL 7]  
** **[Skill Unlocked - Eavesdropping LVL 9]** **  
**

How interesting that it's only skills that don't actually require moving my body and exercising. I guess this should making me a bit happy, but it just makes realize how much of a manipulating little shit I am. _'Well, if they don't want to be manipulated then they should learn not to be so gullible.'_

I inwardly call out _'Skill List'_ just to experiment because going to the 'MENU' then selecting the 'SKILL' is so tedious and really unnecessary if I were to be honest. It worked and it's such a relief that Yu-neechan is still preoccupied at planning ways to gut Mai-neesan and leaving no evidence.

I looked over my new list while keeping an eye on Yu-neechan because saying that with an expression of pleasure is a bit out of character and a little unnerving.

 **[-Lying/Bullshitting LVL 6-]  
** Uh oh! Caught red handed? This ability allows to spin the tallest tales and get away unscathed but tell too many and they might catch on. If used too often it will make you become the boy who cried wolf. [INT][WIS][LUK] **  
**

 **[-Acting LVL 9-]  
** Pouty lips + Glistening eyes = Unbeatable Puppy dog expression. When leveled others are easily fooled but don't use too often otherwise no one will take you seriously. [INT][CHR]

 **[-Gossiping LVL 7-]  
** Someone piss you off? It's a great stress reliever when teasing others, blackmailing annoyances, and an excellent way of gathering intel as well as spreading false info quickly in revenge. [INT][WIS][CHR]

 **[-Eavesdropping LVL 9-]  
** Whoa is that what really happened? Drawing conclusions on parts of conversations allows you to understand the situation better. When leveled can increase the range. +10 feet if chakra enhanced. [INT][WIS]

' _Hm. Well this is interesting.'_ I was intrigue by the whole concept. Once Yu-neechan got her flushed face under control we went out into the garden. It was fun as I got to observe lots of plants but unfortunately since my level wasn't high enough most of them just said plant.

 _'_ _Well that was a letdown.'_ I thought mournfully kicking the dirt. It seems that I need to be taught each plant individually to know if it is poisonous or edible. I can't even read at this age and everyone is so busy. I just got +5-10 Exp the longer I stared at an item, plant, or person.

I think I freaked Yu-neechan out when I just looked listlessly in the garden.

I saw the Doc again wandering around giving my nee-sans their bi-weekly checkups and later on distracting Yu-neechan with his love problems. My mind started to wander as I've always been a fujoshi at heart and silently cheering the Doc on to finding his Seme or Uke maybe even both. I drooled a bit at that thought.

 **'** **Ping!'**

 _'_ _What the- Are you fucking kidding me? That's what prompts that skill?'_ I thought in disbelief and faint amusement.

 **[Perverseness – LVL 10]**

' _Skill List'_ I thought automatically and went directly to the new notification to find how this would be defined.

 **[-Perverseness-]  
** Oh my! Cue nosebleed and wipe up that drool. A peeping tom in the making whether by actions or thoughts. Later on, allowing you to achieve and entice others into a harem if your level is MAX'd. [CHR][WIS][LUK]

I made a funny face because of the ridiculousness about this…this skill. I sighed and predicted that things most likely got that much difficult. I wondered for a moment how things are actually measured and what is the level cap?

I like this gamer quality, but I really shouldn't advertise my skills. ' _Don't want to be abducted and placed into ROOT. God that would just suck.'_ I grimaced at the thought of being a robot, like Sai had become. _'Yeah no fuck you Danzo.'_

I paused in realization. My eyes narrowed, ' _Now wait a fucking moment. How is it that my skills are over 5 but my level is a motherfucking 1?'_ I inwardly seethed because that was completely unfair. I go back to my 'Skill List' to see if I skimmed over any important information.

Lo' and behold:

 **[Level]** Allows you to see how far you've come along and to physically see progress. Gained through Missions and daily quests from friends, family, and strangers.

I sighed. I guess I need to do chores or something to gain this experience. Just as I had that thought I looked up and saw tiny +0.05 [INT] Exp's and +0.05 [WIS] Exp's floating above my head indicated that I was gaining experience but at a snails pace.

So, all in all my current skills are; _Observe, Lying/Bullshitting, Acting, Gossiping, Eavesdropping, and Perverseness._

'Wow that's more that I would have imagined.' I was a bit impressed and was eager I explore what the gamer quality does.

I had pretty much spent the day in a daze as I found out I had a daily cap to only gaining a couple exp an hour. ' _Which makes sense because too much of me intensely inspecting things would make me suspicious because hello tiny baby civilian has no need to know if you fucked someone.'_

* * *

 **END FLASHBACK**

The days passed in a flash and honestly, it got quite interesting with the gaming quality. Everyone's background wasn't awe inspiring or heartbreaking, but some were actually born into this business just like me. It was an eye opener that's for sure though not enough that I would want to befriend them.

This leads to Mei-neesan (#3), who's the other sister of Mai-neesan (#7), suggesting a game of hide-n-seek. Inside a prostitution establishment. ' _Nice going allowing a_ child _to run into strange rooms with no supervision and look what I got myself into.'_

During my pity-party I crashed out in boredom. Later on, I was discovered by Yu-neechan when Mei-neesan gave up and had to report that she lost me. Which is surprising because she was one of not so many that was responsible. I was carried out of the room and a maid had rushed in to clean up the mess.

It was a mess. Dents and cracks were everywhere. Furniture was destroyed. And I slept through it all. ' _Damn it why is it that all the interesting things happen when I'm not paying attention.'_ I pouted at this though.

I was thoroughly interrogated why I was in there and I pretty much had to tell the truth. You might be wondering why I would do that well it was mainly because I had reached the Exp. Quota and wasn't able to gain more. Plus, I wasn't in trouble.

It was interesting, and I picked up new colorful words from Yu-neechan while she was lecturing Mei-neesan. Once she was satisfied with her lecture and getting everything off her chest she had noticed me yawning cutely and decided that it was past my bedtime.

I didn't protest because I wanted my lil crib and not a small closet. I slept with a small smile on my face while exchanging good nights with my nee-sans.

* * *

 _((Sorry for the late update...My sister's pregnant so we've been hitting stores for their Baby Welcome bags LOL! Her little bean is due late Nov/early Dec so we've been getting things for her._

 _Yes so I'm not bashing all the Mary Sue characters out there but only those that go "OMG I'M IN NARUTO DESU LETS FUCK SHIT UP AND NO REPERCUSSIONS BECAUSE I CAN AND NO CAN STOP ME! NOT ONLY AM I OP BUT I LIKE ALSO HAVE KAT EARS AND TAILS OH YEAH AND WINGS WITH WHILE HAIR AND PURPLE EYES"_

 _Ugh. Just no. No. Go back and leave me be._

 _Anyways that's just a pet peeve of mine with characters that have no purpose._

 _Thanks for the review, favs, and follows! Glad you guys like my writing style and if you see anything thing that bothers you don't be afraid to point it out. sorry if the cat theme bothers you I just find cats the most adorable species ever but again that's just me. I might give her a feline summons or another animal/amphibian/reptile summon just to mess with her._

 _If you find the SMUT uncomfortable I am sorry it's my first time writing it so any pointers on that is much appreciated thanks))_


End file.
